


Peter is afraid of Tony

by GDogDfeld124



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers get pardoned, BAMF Peter Parker, Intern Peter Parker, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter wasn’t involved in Civil War, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark and Peter Parker are enemies, Tony doesn’t know Peter is Spider-Man, Tony keeps the Tower Stark Industries, eventually, slight Tony/Peter at some parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDogDfeld124/pseuds/GDogDfeld124
Summary: Tony and Spider-Man are enemies, Tony wants to know who Spider-Man is, Peter gets and Internship?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Sam Wilson & Steve Rogers, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Peter really didn’t want to go to this field trip. Peter Parker had a really bad reputation when it came to field trips. First it was Oscorp with the spider bite then it was the trip to Washington with the whole weapons deal. Peter hated field trips and going to some mystery science trip was not what he needed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter kept the secret that he was Spider-man from pretty much everyone except Ned, MJ, and May. Ned found out first, accidentally, but Peter found out that Ned was a real help being his guy in the chair. MJ wasn’t suppose to find out but she figured it out by herself, no surprise there. And Peter told May and she was supportive and even helped make excuses for him when he was late for school or anything else. The three teens made a fine team and created their own headquarters hidden in an abandoned track in an old subway station. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was swinging back to headquarters when he heard the thrusters of Iron Man following him. ‘Oh no not again.’ Peter thought, swinging faster and going into the alleyways to try to lose him. Tony Stark, Iron Man, was chasing him again. Sometimes they fought but mostly it was just Peter running away from Tony. Tony was always curious about who Spider-Man was but Peter made sure he never found out. Peter hated running away from his hero and sometimes fighting him but he couldn’t let Tony catch him. The Iron Man suit was going faster than he could swing but he could lose him using the alley ways and tunnels; it always worked. Peter sighed happily no longer hearing the thrusters or even the presence of the Iron Man suit near by. Peter was precautious and continued to swing in different directions to make sure Iron Man was really gone. Peter was joyed hearing he was gone and swung into the subway and going into their hidden headquarters.

”Hey Peter, that was a close one I thought Stark almost had you there.” Ned said worried but he still smiled brightly. 

“Yeah Peter don’t get caught by Stark or he might find out who you are.” MJ said sarcastically.

“But seriously I don’t think him catching you is what we need right now.” She said more serious.

“Don’t worry guys I got this! He never caught me before and he isn’t going to find out who I am.” Peter said energetically, taking off his mask and smiling at them both. 

“Hey Peter are you going to that mystery field trip that we have?” Ned asked curiously. Peter sighed frustrated 

“you know Ned I don’t really wanna go.” Peter said. 

“Oh come on man why not? What’s the worst that could happen?” Ned said optimistically. 

“Are you really asking? The last time I went on a field trip I almost died.” Peter said stressed. 

“Come on Peter this time it might be different and we are going to a science place so it will be cool. Plus I don’t wanna be around Flash without you.” Ned said reassuringly. 

“Fine I will come, but only because I can’t leave you with Flash and his buddies.” Peter said knowing that Flash would pick on Ned if Peter wasn’t there. 

“Come on losers.” MJ said as they began to clean up Peter’s wounds and Peter started working on ways to make new web designs. Peter was smart and he even built his own AI plus a more advanced suit with the help of Ned and MJ of course. Peter had everything he ever wanted and it was great. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter got May to sign the permission slip and he turned it in to Mr. Harrington. Peter smiled actually a little excited now; maybe this field trip would be fun and not involve being in danger again. Peter patrolled stopping some robberies and two muggings but he had to stop early because Iron Man decided to come early and chase after him. Peter sighed softly smiling as he lost Iron Man again and got home safely. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The day of the field trip... 

“Today we are going to Stark Industries!” Mr. Harrington said and Peter almost chocked on air. 

Peter always dreamed of going to Stark Industries but he paled. 

What if he bumped into Mr. Stark!? He might recognize my voice! I mean Peter did use a voice changer so no one could recognize him but still. He started panicking the sounds of the classroom suddenly amplifying. He closed his eyes trying to focus on Ned’s voice as Ned told him to breath and he did calming down and his hearing going back to normal.

“Are you okay dude?” Ned said worried. 

“I’m fine I’m just worried what if we see Mr. Stark?” Peter said worried. Ned smiled 

“Come on dude we probably won’t even see him.” Ned said calmly. 

“Yeah you’re probably right.” Peter said now fully calm. 

“Thanks man”. Peter said gratefully. 

“No problem. Besides the only problem we’ll have to worry about is Flash.” Ned said reassuringly 

“yeah and we can handle him.” Peter said optimistically. 

“Not without me.” MJ said smiling at the two nerds. 

“Yeah where would we be without you MJ.” Peter said smiling 

“probably dead.” MJ said and Peter chuckled 

“yeah you’re right.” Peter said following them onto the bus and sitting near the back. 

~~~~~~

They talked some more only occasionally getting bothered by Flash but MJ was there to keep him off their backs. 

~~~~~~

They arrived at the tower and Peter's nerves came back but his excitement was greater than his nervousness. They were actually going to see Stark Tower! They walked into the tower getting guest badges and going through security. 

“Hello students of Midtown Science and Technology. Today I will be giving you a tour of Stark Industries.” 

Peter was excited but their tour guide was boring; he still paid attention, slightly, but for the most part he just looked at his surroundings and was amazed to actually be in Stark Industries. 

They went through some lower level labs and it was still cool to see what they were working on. Peter even gave a few tips on some of the inventions there and it was awesome but he made sure not to show off too much. 

Lunch was pretty nice Ned and MJ gave him their extra food to keep up with his metabolism and they were enjoying the evening pretty nicely well that was until Flash cornered him. 

Peter had to use the bathroom so he dismissed himself but when he got to a nearly empty hallway his spider sense went off warning him of a punch coming from behind. Peter did his best not to doge Flash’s fist and stumbled forward and turned around to face him. 

“What is it penis Parker can’t even stand up for yourself.” Flash taunted going to punch Peter in the face again and Peter just let himself get punched. 

He wasn’t the strong Spider-Man right now he was weak Peter Parker and Peter Parker didn’t have the strength to fight back plus Peter was afraid of using his super strength against Flash. As much as Peter hated being bullied he would rather be the one bullied instead of someone else and he didn’t want to hurt Flash on accident. “You are so weak Parker so sad that your girlfriend isn’t here to protect you.” Flash said punching him again and then spitting on him and leaving hearing someone come down the hallway. “This isn’t over Penis.” Flash glared at him then left. 

Peter got up wincing as he touched his face to see how long it was until he was healed. “Hey what are you doing down here?” He heard the familiar voice of Tony Stark and he started to panic turning away speed walking back to the cafeteria. 

“Hey I’m talking to you!” Tony said sounding angry and Peter fastened his pace hearing Tony coming after him.

‘Man this was just like when Tony would chase him as Iron Man but scarier.’ Peter felt relieved when entering the cafeteria and seeing his friends waiting for him and then he looked back smiling, seeing that Stark was no longer chasing him and was just glaring at him from the shadows of the hallway. 

Peter laughed and followed his friends to the elevator somehow finding joy in escaping from Tony Stark again! Seeing Tony Stark annoyed because of him was awesome and he really enjoyed playing cat and mouse with Tony Stark again. 

“Hey you okay?” Ned said tilting his head slightly. 

“Yeah I’m fine I’m more than fine I just escaped from the cat again.” Peter said happily winking at Ned. 

“You saw him?!” Ned whispered excitedly. 

“Yeah but he won’t be catching me this time.” Peter said smiling and getting off the elevator as they came into this big area with multiple empty tables with pencils on them. 

“Are we taking a test?” Peter asked Ned. 

“Yeah nerds weren’t you listening it’s to see how smart we are.” MJ jumped in smiling at the two nerds. 

“Alright good luck guys!” Peter said joyfully. 

They all got seated and got their tests which was actually only ten questions but they were very hard college level math and science questions plus a bonus question nobody could ever crack except Mr. Stark himself. 

~~~~~~

After 30 minutes of test taking. Everyone was forced to turn their papers in and the tour guide said one last thing before they could leave to go back to Midtown. 

“Now we will have a q and a with a very special guest.” They said leading them into another room with a lot of chairs and a stage. 

“Who do you think it will be?” Ned asked Peter. 

“I really hope it isn’t the cat.” Peter said nervously. 

“Come on Peter it will be fine he probably won’t even notice you, if it is him.” Ned said reassuringly. 

“Okay...” Peter said sitting in the back row with his friends. When Stark came out Peter almost panicked and felt like running away but Ned kept him grounded and calm. 

Peter tried to act somewhat normal in front of the billionaire that he called a cat but he knew he was failing just a bit. 

He couldn’t stop staring at Mr. Stark with fear in his eyes; the cat was so close to him and he couldn’t even run away. Peter felt like Mr. Stark was taunting him just smiling and answering questions so cheerfully as he looked non threatening at all. 

Peter noticed Mr. Stark asking a question about an equation and no one was raising their hands. Peter cursed under his breath. Peter knew the answer but he really didn’t want to draw attention to himself. Then Stark looked at him directly and Peter shivered under his gaze. 

The cat was drawing him out and he had no choice but to comply as Mr. Stark called on him. Peter reluctantly stood up and told him the answer to his stupid math equation and people looked at him then at Stark and Tony confirmed that that was correct and everyone applauded and he sat back down wishing he could sink into his chair as everyone was dismissed and they started getting ready to leave. 

“Hey could I have a private conversation with Peter Parker.” He heard Tony say to Mr. Harrington and Peter almost panicked again. 

Why would Tony Stark want a conversation with him and what made it worse is that Mr. Harrington agreed! 

“Peter Parker!” He heard Mr. Harrington call out and he reluctantly went over there and faked his cheerfulness making is way to where they were waiting for him. Flash taunted him about being in trouble as he passed and he let his nervousness show now frowning. 

“Umm hi Mr. Harrington, am I in trouble?” Peter asked nervously. Harrington was about to speak but Mr. Stark cut him off. 

“No actually I just wanted to talk to you in private.” Tony said and Peter panicked slightly trying not to step away from his hero just a bit afraid... okay a lot afraid. 

“Calm down kid it’s nothing bad.” Mr. Stark said putting a hand on his shoulder and Peter tried so hard not to flinch away but ended up just flinching slightly his fight with Iron Man wasn’t fun and Peter would say he was a little traumatized by being attacked by his hero time and time again just being this close to him was bringing up memories of their past fights. 

“Come on kid follow me.” Stark said leading him away from the other students and into an empty conference room. 

“How do you know who-“ Peter started once they were alone but Tony cut him off. 

“Ah ah ah the adult is talking and you Peter are the only one who solved the bonus question and that is why I came to talk to you here.” Tony said sounding proud? 

“I want to offer you an internship here at Stark Industries as my own personal intern.” Tony said and Peter’s jaw dropped this wasn’t real. 

“This is very much real Mr. Parker and you start Monday 7-10 pm so be here, also here is your ID to get into the tower.” Tony said getting out a badge with his name and school picture on it. 

Peter had no words for this how did he already have this prepared and what is even going on. 

“I’ve had my eyes on you for a while Peter top of your class, robotics club and on the Decathlon team that is really impressive, I just wasn’t sure until today the way you helped those scientists with their projects and being the only one to solve my equation. You impressed me Mr. Parker and Pepper has been nagging me to get a personal intern for a while now and I think you got what it takes to work along side me. So will you take the internship?” Tony asked and Peter really wanted to say yes but he would even had a harder time hiding his identity from the man he was afraid of and ran away from often, but it would be suspicious if he said no! He struggled to decided what to say but eventually said 

“Yes I would love to.” Peter said excitedly only a bit nervous now trying not to show how scared he actually was. Stark was going to be the death of him quiet literally if Tony ever caught him being Spider-Man. They all had to sign NDA’s to keep the secrets of Stark Industries and then they left Peter not talking to anyone just waiting until he could talk to Ned and MJ in private. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At headquarters... 

“Dude what did Mr. Stark want did he find out about your secret?” Ned said worriedly. 

“No Ned he just offered me an internship... there is no way he found out I’m Spider-Man.” Peter said a little panicked. 

“But did you accept?” MJ asked curiously. 

“Yeah I accepted I can’t just turn down Tony Stark! But do you know how hard it is going to be to hide from Tony that I am Spider-Man! I will be working with him and what if he notices the bruises what if I get stabbed and can’t come over what if he notices how fast I heal?” Peter said panicking. 

“Calm down and I got the bruises covered.” MJ said holding up her make up kit. 

“Plus I’m sure May will make up an excuse if you can’t go because the possibility of being stabbed or shot again” MJ said reassuringly. 

“That reminds me I need to find stronger material to make my suit more stabproof and bulletproof.” Peter said looking at the hole in his suit from when he got stabbed last night. The knife only grazed him but it still hurt. 

“Come on Peter this is great you get to internship at Stark Industries you’ll be fine.” MJ said only a little bit jealous of him. 

“Okay.” Peter said reassured and now more confident. 

~~~~~~

Peter went out the night as Spider-Man after fixing his suit and searching the dumpster of a metal company for more materials he could possibly put into his suit. He didn’t succeed very much put took what he could and took it back to headquarters to work on the metal and tried making it stronger and flexible. 

Peter worked all night and eventually got what he wanted. He worked and made something similar to nanotechnology that he could store his new and improved suit in that was finally bulletproof and hopefully stab proof too. He then installed his AI Karen who helped him with almost everything Spider-Man related. 

He gulped down the rest of his coffee that MJ brought in and put on his new suit on happily and tested it out going out to fight crime again, but quickly came back in victory as he got shot but wasn’t hurt and decided to rest the rest of that Saturday. Just hanging out with his friends and May spending some quality family time with them and then going to sleep happily. 

~~~~~~

Sunday was pretty uneventful and he went out as Spider-Man that night and was almost caught by Iron Man again. Luckily for him Karen was smarter than Mr.Stark’s AI and knew exactly how to leave Mr. Stark in the dust. 

~~~~~~

Monday came and Peter got nervous making sure to hide his ID that Stark gave him hidden at the bottom of his back pack so Flash wouldn’t steal it. The day was pretty boring but Flash kept calling him names and shoved him up against a locker between periods and Peter sighed sadly knowing he couldn’t fight back. 

Peter was excited because right after dinner at six he was off to Stark Tower! Peter took the subway keeping his suit in the bottom of his bag and getting out his ID. His suit was in the spider so it just looked like a metal spider in his bag so he wasn’t too worried about Stark’s security going after him about it plus he had his AI make sure it didn’t set off any alarms. 

He got to the tower five minutes early and smiled brightly excited to work with Tony Stark but the initial fear still gripped him tight as he went through security his bruises on his chest weren’t healed all they way sure the bullets didn’t penetrate him but they still hurt a lot. Peter got greeted by Friday Tony’s AI and Peter got excited again happy to meet another AI. 

“Hello Mr. Parker would you like me to take you to Mister Stark?” Friday asked 

“You can call me Peter and yes please.” Peter said stepping into the elevator. 

“Sure Peter and It was my pleasure.” Friday said sounding pleased as the elevator started going up. 

Peter felt his nerves acting up as the elevator moved closer up to the top floors. 

This was a bad idea why did he agree to this. He started to panic his breathing fast and irregular as the doors opened and he arrived at the floor where Tony’s lab was. He hesitantly walked out of the elevator not only was he going towards the cat he was going into his lair too. This felt like a death trap. He slowly made his way to the door of the lab just peaking through the window first to see if Tony was really there and he was. 

Tony was working on a gauntlet from the Iron Man suit and Peter flinched back hiding himself from vision and trying to calm down. He wasn’t going in as Spider-Man he doesn’t know you are Spider-Man. To him you are Peter Parker small high schooler who is really smart! 

His small attempt at calming down was failing and his breathing just got more erratic. 

“I’m fine it’s just the cat, not it’s not it is Tony Stark a billionaire who you work for.” Peter said to himself shivering in fear slightly. 

He then heard Friday say something to Tony. “Sir it seems your intern is having a panic attack in the hallway.” Friday told Tony and Peter tensed up even more scared. 

“He is going to find me!” Peter said panicked but tried calming down closing his eyes and sitting down in the hallway. 

“Don’t run he won’t hurt you.” He heard Karen say in his ear. Peter sighed in relief happy to have Karen to calm him down. 

“Don’t worry Peter you’ll be fine he doesn’t know and he won’t find out.” Karen comforted Peter and Peter calmed down then noticed Tony a foot form him saying comforting words also. Peter tried not to but he flinched back in surprise looking at Tony in fear. 

“Y-you saw that.” Peter said nervously. 

“I didn’t mean to freak out I’m sorry.” Peter said quickly feeling embarrassed that he just had a panic attack in front of his hero and his enemy. 

“Hey kid it’s alright I won’t hurt you what caused you to have a panic attack?” Tony questioned and Friday responded. 

“You, Sir, seemed to be the cause of the attack.” “Me?” Tony said looking down at the kid in confusion. 

“I Umm just got nervous meeting you and now you probably think I’m weak I’m sorry.” Peter said regretfully trying to steer clear of the reason why he was so nervous to meet Tony. 

“I’m not invincible okay kid just trust me you don’t have to be afraid.” Tony said offering out his hand and Peter looked at him with fear remembering the time Tony shot Peter with a blast from his gauntlet and it hurt really bad. 

He hesitantly took Tony’s hand hoping Tony wouldn’t hurt him like the last time they fought. ‘He thinks your Peter he doesn’t know your Spider-Man.’ Peter repeated the phrase in his head hoping it was true as Tony helped him up. 

“Come on kid come in my lab.” Tony said guiding him in with his hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter felt like a prisoner but he quickly reminded himself that this was just going to be him working with Tony Stark with... Iron Man... with the armor in the room... Peter struggled to stay calm fear creeping into his system as he realized if Tony found out he was Spider-Man Tony could easily kill him or capture him and keep him hostage when he was in here. 

He looked around at the cool science stuff but also subtly looking for ways to escape if Tony did try to attack him. 

“This is amazing.” Peter said trying to play it cool as he saw that there were only two vents and the door he came from to escape. 

“Yeah it is pretty cool.” Tony said watching Peter look around. Peter found himself looking at all the different suits in horror. 

“Yeah, cool...” Peter said trying to calm down. 

“Are you alright?” Tony asked and Karen responded but quietly and only to Peter. 

“Your breathing is irregular I recommend slowing your breathing” Karen said and put on a very quiet tempo so Peter could adjust his breathing to the tempo. 

“Thanks.” Peter said aloud calm now. 

“I’m always here for you Peter.” Karen responded and Peter smiled. 

Tony looked at him confused. “I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” Peter corrected himself smiling at his hero. 

“Okay...” Tony said suspiciously. “Let’s get to work.” Tony said and then started working on some code Peter jumping in every so often to point out some mistakes and Tony was angry at Peter for correcting him but still said his thanks not wanting to scare the kid again.

~~~~~~

Once it was time for Peter to leave Tony was kinda angry Peter kept on pointing out things he knew were right to help find Spider-Man better but Peter kept insisting it was wrong so he changed it and it got so bad Tony just decided to let Peter work on it and when he did. 

Tony was baffled it’s like Peter programmed it to not track Spider-Man and just track crime. 

Wait that was actually a good idea if Tony tracked where the crime was at and got there before Spider-Man he could not only stop the crime but catch Spider-Man when he was done and talk with him to try and figure out more about who he was.

Peter took the opportunity and smiled knowing he would have to work less if Iron Man was stopping crime and not just him. Of course he would have to be more careful but he was willing to take the risk crime rates would go down even more if Iron Man was fighting crime. 

“Well Mr. Stark?” Peter said smugly and smiling at Tony. 

“Yeah kid you did alright.” Tony said frustrated but didn’t let it show. 

“Go. you’re allowed to go now. Same time tomorrow.” Tony said shaking his head feeling a bit closer to finding Spider-Man now. 

“Okay see you Mr. Stark.” Peter said happily grabbing his bag and heading out. Once he got out of the tower he jumped in joy. This was a perfect opportunity to make sure he didn’t get caught and to monitor his enemy/hero. Peter ran home happily making sure to stay at a normal human pace. 

“I can’t wait to tell Ned!” He said overjoyed.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony work in the lab

Peter was swinging around fighting crime when he heard Iron Man and he joyfully went to the crime scene and saw Iron Man fighting off robbers. 

“So looks like you are doing my job now!” Peter teased happily. 

“Oh come on just help me spider boy!” Tony’s voice from his suit came out angry and mad while punching a bad guy and rupulser blasting another one. 

“Wow Tin-can didn’t know you needed my help!” Peter said joyfully webbing some bad guys up. 

“I told you not to call me that!” Iron Man said frustrated and Peter laughed his voice modulater making it sound more like static. 

“I’m going to get you after this!” Stark said knocking out another robber. 

“You might need to stick around to talk to the police see ya later!” Peter said webbing up one of the last two guys and swung away happily. 

Tony growled angrily and knocked out the last guy not waiting for the police and going after Spider-Man. 

“Hey come back here!” Tony yelled chasing him. 

“Keep up old man!” Peter taunted swinging in the alleys turning corners and going through tunnels to confuse Tony. 

“Friday track him I need to know where he went!” Tony commanded trying to keep up but he couldn’t turn the corners as fast as Spider-Man. Tony turned one last corner hoping to catch him but the signal of him was gone and Tony couldn’t find him anywhere. Tony hit a wall in frustration cracking it and he flew back to his tower pissed. 

First Peter kept correcting him and turns out Peter was actually being smart and good at his job. But Now Spider-Man was no where to be found! Tony knew it wasn’t Peter’s fault but he still blamed him out of anger. 

Peter on the other hand was delighted laughing at his win of getting away from Stark again! Peter then continued to fight crime and was surprised to see that Iron Man wasn’t at any of the scenes. 

Hm he must have given up. Peter shrugged but kept his ears open just in case Tony decided he wanted to play this game of cat and mouse again. 

“Peter it’s six o’ clock I recommend going home in time for dinner and so you aren’t late for your internship.” Karen reminded him. 

“Oh right!” Peter said finishing off some bad guys webbing them up and heading to his apartment. Peter was cautious making sure he wasn’t followed but then stopped a building away from his apartment seeing Iron Man chilling a few roofs from his apartment. 

Welp guess it’s time to fight and lead him away. Peter thought a bit of fear rising in his chest. Come on Spider-Man you can do this, just be yourself and try not to get hit. 

Peter swung to the roof where Iron Man was and landed behind him. “Hey tin can.” Peter said watching Iron Man turn around and shoot a rupluser blast at him and he nearly got hit but dodged it just in time. 

“Wow you aren’t up for a chat tin can?” Peter asked swinging away making sure Iron Man was following him. 

“Really tin can!” Peter yelled as he almost got hit with another repulser blast. 

“I know you live in Queens!” Tony said sounding really angry and almost confident? 

“What made you-“ he dodged another blast. “Think that?!” Peter said struggling to swing faster turning a corner trying to lose him again. 

“You only ever patrol in Queens and there is the most footage of you around here it must be your home.” Tony deducted smiling. 

“Well actually I live in... wait why would I tell you where I live!” Peter said not ‘falling for his trap’. 

Tony growled and Peter turned another corner almost getting hit again. 

“Stop! Running away!” Tony yelled and Peter landed on a roof tiredly. 

“You know tin can we got to get a better way to talk.” Spider-Man said dodging another blast. 

“Can you just not attack me for once” Peter said stressed. 

“Nope!” Tony said blasting Spider-Man in the chest with a powerful blast that sent Spider-Man flying off the roof and falling to the ground. Thankfully Peter had enough strength to swing away before hitting the ground then he swung into the subway grabbing onto the side of a train leaving Tony in the dust again. 

“Karen! What time is it?!” Peter said worriedly as he unstuck himself once he got to headquarters. 

“It is now 6:30 if you don’t catch the next train you will be late to the internship.” Karen informed him as he quickly changed into his normal cloths, leaving his suit at headquarters just making sure to bring his ID and his backpack. 

Peter quickly got on the train and smiled sighing finally catching his breath. Wow who knew fighting and running from Iron Man was so hard. Peter finally calmed down from his adrenaline rush and groaned in pain the blast left a huge bruise on his chest and it wasn’t healing as fast because he didn’t have anytime to eat. 

Peter arrived at the tower trying to push past the pain and smiled glad to work with tin can again. Peter felt fear creep up on him as he entered the tower greeting Friday. 

Tony was mad, Peter knew he was and seeing tin can right after a fight was not a good idea but he did it anyway just because Spider-Man fought Iron Man doesn’t mean Peter shouldn’t show up for the internship. Peter had to prove to Tony that he wasn’t in any way connected to Spider-Man. 

~~~~~~

“Hey Mr. Stark!” Peter greeted cheerfully as he stepped into the lab not afraid of it anymore. Tony looked stressed and that confused Peter. 

“Umm are you okay?” Peter asked and then remembered why Tony would be this stressed Peter just out smarted Tony twice getting away both times. Well Spider-Man did. 

“Can you just leave me alone.” Tony said darkly and Peter backed away feeling sadness for his enemy/hero. 

“What happened?” Peter asked trying to make him feel better. 

“He got away again!!” Tony said angrily pounding his fists against the table. 

“Uhh who? Spider-Man?” Peter said trying to be subtle. 

“Yes Spider-Man! I can’t even catch him and it’s your fault!” Stark said and that did surprise Peter, I mean he did kinda manipulate the code a bit making sure it didn’t actually track Spider-Man and just crime in the area but how was Spider-Man getting away Peter’s fault. 

“E-excuse me?” Peter asked trying not to start an argument. 

“Don’t act innocent!” Tony said getting in Peter’s face and Peter backed up knowing if Tony attacked him like this he wouldn’t be able to fight back unless he confirmed that Tony knew Peter was Spider-Man. 

“H-how was it my fault?” Peter said his voice a little shaky. Tony just shook his head angrily and pointed a gauntlet at him his hand out like he was going to attack. 

“Please don’t hurt me!” Peter said scared backing up. 

“Why are you scared of me! I didn’t do anything to you and yet when we met you were terrified of me!” Tony said the repulser charging up. 

“I don’t know I just have anxiety and I was scared to talk to you because you are my hero and I- please don’t hurt me.” Peter said rambling and backing up towards the door. 

Tony put his gauntlet down and sighed sadly. “I’m sorry kid. I shouldn’t blame you.” Tony said glancing over at the terrified look in Peter’s eyes and felt guilt wash over him. Peter was just a kid and he didn’t deserve this. 

Peter struggled to get a hold of his breathing now crying slightly. Tony almost shot him again and he couldn’t stop him or dodge if Tony really shot him this time. He hated that feeling of being helpless and not being able to do anything. 

Tony felt even more guilt seeing the kid cry and curl up on himself now siting on the floor just crying into his knees. “Kid I...” Tony didn’t know how to apologize for the way he acted he almost hurt a kid and he could have killed him. 

Peter heard Karen in his ear trying to calm him down and he sighed calming down and lookin up at Tony not daring to look at the armor again. 

“I almost killed you. I’m sorry...” Peter heard Tony say and Peter smiled that was ironic. Tony wanted to kill him earlier and he had the chance to do it here but he didn’t because he was Peter Parker not Spider-Man. 

“I forgive you.” Peter said after a while of silence Iron Man and Spider-Man may not be friends but there was no reason Tony Stark and Peter Parker couldn’t be. Peter smiled up at Tony feeling this plan could work out and if they actually become friends, like really good trusting friends then Peter will tell Tony that he is Spider-Man and if Tony doesn’t want to kill him anymore that’s a win win; but until then enemies they will stay. 

~~~~~~

Peter and Tony worked on more tech that didn’t involve trying to find Spider-Man or upgrading the Iron Man suit and Peter was eternally greatful for that. They worked a long time coming up with new ideas on how to better help the environment and it was pretty great Peter got to show off his inner genius and Tony got to get his mind off of Spider-Man for the evening. 

In short they had a peaceful evening enjoying each other’s company and bonding. Peter never knew he would have this much fun working with Tony. Tony was great and not at all like the angry Iron Man he would always see when Spider-Manning. But to be truthful angry Iron Man didn’t speak a lot, just sounds of frustration and many ‘get back here’s and ‘I will kill you’s.

~~~~~~

Peter’s stomach growled while they worked and Peter blushed trying not to give away that he was starving. 

“Hey did you have anything to eat yet for dinner?” Tony asked concerned. 

“No I didn’t have time to grab anything...” Peter said awkwardly as Karen told him how long it’s been till his last meal which was 8 hours ago and advised him to eat something. 

“Why don’t I get you something I haven’t eaten either.” Tony said and then ordered Friday to order a large cheese pizza and breadsticks before Peter had time to react. 

“You are not denying my gift of food to you.” Tony said seriously. 

“You look like a stick and I’m not letting you starve to death.” Tony said leaving no space for question. Peter sighed not wanting to take charity from his enemy but he guessed he didn’t have a choice in it now. 

“Thanks Mr. Stark.” Peter said greatfully but then realized he couldn’t eat as much as he usually did or it would be suspicious so he sighed in defeat and went back to work. 

“No problem kid and it’s my apology pizza for almost blasting you with my gauntlet.” Tony said regretting what he did. Peter wanted to snap at Tony for bringing up that situation and he cursed in his head remembering how much it hurt when Iron Man actually blasted him when he was Spider-Man. 

“I forgive you.” Peter said trying not to show his actual reaction just faking a smile and then kept working. 

“Hey you can stop working for a bit I’m talking to you.” Tony said not working anymore and just watching Peter. Peter reluctantly stopped working and looked to Tony trying to keep his face neutral and slightly happy. 

“What do you wanna talk about?” Peter said trying not to look at the armor. 

“Who was that kid I saw beating you up the first day I saw you here?” Tony asked curiously. 

“No one just a stupid kid that bullies me” Peter said truthfully looking down avoiding Tony’s gaze. 

“Why don’t you defend yourself?” Tony asked 

“I can’t...” Peter said unable to explain it without hating on himself or revealing that he had powers. “I’m a loser... I’m weak.” Peter said letting his guard down a bit. 

“You are not a loser Peter and I know you aren’t weak” Karen said in his ear as Tony spoke 

“you aren’t a loser Peter whatever that guy said ignore it he’s the one that’s a loser and weak.” Tony said trying to cheer him up. Peter smiled at both of their words and sighed. 

“He does have mean left hook and I would rather it be me than someone else.” Peter said trying to be heroic. 

“Kid you don’t have to be the hero in this situation just tell me his name and I will deal with him.” Tony said somewhat protectively and that surprised Peter. Peter wasn’t used to Stark being this nice. It was different and nice. 

“Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson” Peter said hoping Tony didn’t do anything too dramatic and hoping Tony didn’t hurt him. Peter would feel awful if something actually happened to Flash; sure he was a bully but he was still a civilian. “

Look up that name” Tony told Friday and then Tony started planning and Peter actually got a little nervous for Flash. 

~~~~~~

The pizza eventually came and they ate peacefully not talking just eating and Peter restrained himself only eating three pieces of pizza and two breadsticks. Truthfully he could have eaten the entire pizza and all the breadsticks by himself but he knew he couldn’t, not in front of Tony. 

They finished their food and Tony started another conversation. 

“What do you think of Spider-Man?” Tony aske out of the blue. 

“I think Spider-Man is not as bad as JJJ makes him out to be.” Peter said trying not to show his anger towards JJJ too much. 

“Yeah JJJ tells ‘the truth and nothing but the truth!’” Tony quoted doing a bad JJJ impression. 

Peter laughed. “You actually listen to him?!” Peter said laughing. 

“I mean it is a bit funny hearing JJJ get so mad at Spider-Man all the time.” Tony said laughing too. 

Peter shook his head happily and looked at Tony smiling. Huh never in a hundred years he thought he would actually get along with Tony Stark. Peter heard Karen remind him of the time and he looked at his phone just to make it look like he actually checked the time. 

“I got to go Mister Stark see you tomorrow!” Peter said happily grabbing his bag and getting ready to go. 

“See you tomorrow kid.” Tony said putting a hand on his shoulder and Peter freaked flinching away hard. 

Peter hated when Tony did that it made him feel vulnerable and open to attack. 

“Oh I’m sorry.” Tony said thinking it was his fault. And to be truthful it was. 

“Bye.” Peter said quickly exiting the room well that was the plan until he couldn’t get the door open. 

“Why do you flinch every time I touch you?” Tony asked and Peter spun around remembering that this was still the same man who he fought and ran away from when he was Spider-Man. 

“Uh no reason I just don’t like being touched.” Peter said putting his back against the door trying to stay as far from Stark as he could. 

“What happened to you that made you hate being touched?” Tony asked aloud stepping forward and Peter got more panicked trying to keep at least three feet of distance between them. 

“Why are you scared of being touched?” Tony asked again now closing in on Peter and Peter breathing hitched as his panic started getting worse each step Tony took making him feel more and more scared. 

“Was it Flash?” Tony asked. “Did he do this to you?” Tony asked slowly reaching for him and Peter felt like running but his feet felt like they were frozen to the ground and he closed his eyes praying Tony would leave him alone. 

“I won’t hurt you.” Tony said now only a foot between them and Tony stopped just watching him carefully. 

“What did he do to you kid?” Tony said sadly wanting to reach out to comfort him but knew that wouldn’t help. 

“Please just get it over with!” Peter whispered putting his arms in front of his face to protect himself. 

“I’m not going to hurt you kid.” Tony said again noticing Peter’s panic. 

“Kid listen to me I won’t hurt you.” Tony said trying to calm him down. Peter opened his eyes and looked at Tony trying not to remember the way that same voice would threaten him while trying to kill him. 

“Peter it’s okay I won’t hurt you!” Tony said seriously. 

“Why?” Was all Peter could say feeling weak in front of his enemy. 

“I won’t hurt you Peter because I care about you.” Tony admitted smiling at Peter. 

“But...” Peter closed his mouth knowing if he said more he could give away that he was Spider-Man. 

“I won’t hurt you Peter.” Tony stated. 

“Who hurt you Peter? Was it Flash?” Tony asked again and Peter just shook his head not letting Flash take the blame for his behavior. 

“Who hurt you then Peter?” Tony asked calmly. Peter fought every bone in his body that told him to tell the truth and just stayed silent crying in front of Tony his worst enemy made friend. 

“I’m really starting to hate the amount of times I cried in front of you.” Peter said sadly wanting Tony to leave him alone. 

“Yeah this is getting a little ridiculous.” Tony smiled trying to joke. Peter laughed softly and smiled still a little scared of Tony but less now. 

“I hate you...” Peter said quietly. 

“What was that?” Tony asked smiling 

“shut up!” Peter said blushing embarrassed. 

“Ooo trying to start a fight Mr. Parker?” Tony teased. 

“Don’t you dare.” Peter said already blushing enough in embarrassment. 

“What could I have possibly done?” Tony said teasing him again. 

“Whatever, tin can” Peter mumbled the nickname making sure his words weren’t able to be understood and smiled up at Tony. 

“What did you just call me?” Tony said sounding offended but he was still smiling. 

“Nothing.” Peter said chuckling, opening the door and leaving. 

“Friday What did he call me!” Tony demanded. 

“I’m sorry sir it seems he said something incomprehensible.” Friday said playing the audio back to him. Tony smiled and was only a little disappointed he didn’t get to hear whatever nickname Peter gave him.

And Peter was just glad to finally get out of there.


	3. Getting Over Starkphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter talk

“You really must stay more calm when around Stark.” Karen said as he was swinging through the city. 

“Yeah I know Karen but what if he attacks me again?” Peter said scared. 

“He won’t attack you when you are Peter Parker you know that I would even go as far as to say he cares about you.” Karen said trying to be helpful. 

“I know that but that doesn’t make the memories of him attacking me time and time again just go away.” Peter said sadly. 

Then Peter heard rupulsers in the distance. “Speak of the devil.” Peter said just resting on a near roof top tired of running away today. Peter just rested leaning on the chimney. 

Tony was really persistent when it came to finding him of course Iron Man fought crimes by himself every once in a while not getting lucky enough to find Spider-Man, but he found him enough it was getting tiering to swing away. 

Iron Man landed on the roof where he was. 

“Tin-can please don’t try to kill me right now I’m so tired.” Peter said desperately, tired from fighting crime all day and running away from Iron Man. 

“Okay Spider-Man but only this once.” Tony said quiet tired himself finally resting. 

“So tin can... why are you so set on killing me?” Peter asked. 

“I don’t want to kill you I just want to know who you are. you could be dangerous.” Iron Man said glaring at Spidy through the lenses. 

“Right little old me dangerous, ha. I saved your stuff from being stolen by the Vulture.” Peter reminded him. 

“And in doing so you crashed my plane.” Tony countered. 

“Give me a break the plane would have crashed and killed a lot of people if I wasn’t there.” Peter said angrily. 

“Yeah you’re right but one good deed-“ Tony started but Peter interrupted him 

“I also saved all those people in the ferry and I’ve been nothing but helpful since!” Peter said trying to prove his worth. 

“Yeah but you are the one that caused that ferry to almost split in two.” Tony countered again 

“oh come on can't you just give me a break.” Peter said stressed 

“Nope because you spidey are a wanted criminal.” Tony said stepping towards him. Peter sighed saddened. 

“Really you are on Sabel’s side?!” Peter yelled backing away. 

“I’m trying to stop them from destroying the city!” Peter yelled at the edge of the roof ready to swing away again if Tony took another step or made any move to attack him. 

“But why are they after you in the first place?” Tony asked rhetorically taking another step forward bringing his hands up to blast spidey. 

Peter swung away knowing he couldn’t win this fight between them and went into the allies taking every turn he could possibly make wanting to lose Tony as fast as he could. 

Peter sighed not hearing the Iron Man armor anywhere near him and he sighed relieved glad to be away from him. Peter wanted to cry after everything he still had a lot to do and he will do it he just needs more time and with Tony chasing him now it’s hard to get places even if Tony was helping, gotta say fighting bad guys with Iron Man was fun but it was harder because now he had to focus on Iron Man and the bad guys. 

Peter sighed swinging to headquarters and switching to his civilian clothes. Peter had bruises all over his body and one bad burn from being blasted in the arm by Iron Man. 

Peter made sure Tony didn’t put a tracker in him and sighed relived. Peter did his best to wrap his arm so it could heal without anyone noticing and MJ helped him with the rest of his wounds especially the ones on his face from getting punched by Iron Man and other bad guys. Peter ate a protein bar so he could heal faster then made his way to his internship making sure to wear long sleeves even if it was hot out he couldn’t show that he was hurt. 

~~~~~~

Peter walked into the lab and tried his best to smile at Tony without going into fight or flight mode. 

“Hey Mr. Stark!” Peter said cheerfully putting his bag down. 

“Hey Peter.” Tony smiled at him. Tony wasn’t angry after their fight!? Maybe... Peter watched Tony carefully for any signs he was angry or stressed and he seemed calm? 

“So what are we working on today!” Peter said scared of the answer but kept his voice cheerfull. 

“We will be working on a way to track Spider-Man.” Tony said and Peter deflated. 

Tony tracking Spider-Man was the last thing he wanted and that would make his job as Spider-Man even more difficult. 

“Why do you want to track Spider-Man?” Peter asked hoping to sabotage this plan of Tony’s or convince Tony that Spider-Man was good. 

“Because Peter He is my enemy and wanted so I need to locate and capture him.” Tony said looking at Peter and noticing Peter’s reluctance. 

“Why don’t you want to capture him?” Tony asked. 

“He saved me and he is a hero...” Peter trailed off feeling sad knowing he couldn’t shake Tony’s view of Spider-Man. 

“He is not a hero.-“ Tony then started listing all his mistakes and Peter couldn’t take it he cried again it wasn’t fair! He couldn’t even defend himself, again and he felt like he was being bullied by Flash again. 

“Hey kid you alright?” Tony asked stepping forward and Peter almost forgot that this was Tony Stark and Peter Parker talking and not Iron Man and Spider-Man. 

“I just hate it when you talk bad about him. He didn’t do anything wrong sure he made mistakes but doesn’t everyone!” Peter said trying to defend his alter ego. 

“Wait do you know who Spider-Man is?” Tony asked and Peter shook his head not wanting to connect himself with Spider-Man. 

“Oh peter...” Tony said and Peter looked at him confused then he noticed his sleeve rolled up showing off the wrapping on his arm and Peter quickly hid it again. 

“Did you do this to yourself?” Tony asked lifting Peter’s arm up carefully. 

Peter cried harder. ‘No you did!’ Peter wanted to say but kept his mouth shut and just took his arm back holding it close to him. 

“Oh kid you don’t have to hide, it’s okay I won’t hurt you.” Tony said trying to calm him down and it worked slightly Peter knew when Tony said that he meant it and wasn’t going to attack him like when they fought. 

“Why are you so scared of me Peter I won’t hurt you.” Tony said carefully. 

“But you did...” Peter mumbled not quite letting the words get out. ‘You did this to me!’ Peter wanted to scream out but he knew he couldn’t let himself do that. 

“Can I ask this one last time who hurt you?” Tony asked and Peter wanted to glare at Tony so badly but he just hid his face in his sleeve. ‘You did. You hurt me many times!’ Peter wanted to say it so badly but he didn’t and just said 

“no one” Tony scoffed and put his hands on Peter’s shoulders and Peter looked up at Tony terrified. 

“You don’t have to protect whoever is hurting you Peter.” Tony said and Peter wanted to tell him the truth so badly. 

“Yes I do.” Peter said not wanting this caring Tony to turn on him and look at him with hate. Peter could never live with that. Tony hugged him and Peter tried so hard not to wince as the bruises on his chest hurt as he hugged back. 

“Are you alright?” Tony asked noticing Peter slightly wince in pain. 

“Please tell me you aren’t...” Tony trailed off looking at Peter with pity and Peter sighed looking away. 

“Can I see?” Tony asked motioning to his shirt. Peter just nodded taking off his shirt showing the multiple bruises from bullets and blasts from Tony’s armor and his wrapped up arm. 

Tony backed away wanting to find out who did this and punch this guy out of existence. 

“Tony please don’t tell anyone.” Peter pleaded putting his shirt back on after a moment of silence. 

“Who did this to you?” Tony asked anger in his eyes. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Was all Peter could say trying not to laugh at the irony of this. 

“What does that mean?! Was it Spider-Man?” Tony asked and Peter actually laughed 

“No Mr. Stark it wasn’t Spider-Man.” Peter smiled smugly at Tony and Tony just looked at him baffled. 

“Why are you laughing?! This is a serious problem! Someone is hurting you?!” Tony said protectively. 

“No, I know that! It’s just funny to see you so protective of me.” Peter chuckled smiling at Tony like he was the crazy one in this situation. 

“What does that mean?!” Tony said offended. 

“Well I mean my first day here you tried to kill me so it’s kinda funny to see you all caring about me now.” Peter explained not giving up the real reason that this situation was hilarious. 

“I didn’t mean to almost attack you that was an accident!” Tony defended himself. 

“Right, and that is why you still have that watch on?” Peter said already knowing that the watch turned into an Iron Man gauntlet. 

“What? Peter I- it’s just for safety if something attacks you.” Tony said sadly 

“I would never hurt you with this.” Tony said looking at the watch then at Peter sadly. 

“Why do you think I’m going to attack you?” Tony said seeing that he was the reason for Peter being scared of him. 

“Are you really asking that? You almost killed me!” Peter defended himself. ‘You don’t even know how much you hurt me.’ Peter thought in his head. 

“I’m sorry that was an accident...” Tony said defeated and Peter felt victorious finally beating Tony Stark but he sighed knowing this was the wrong way to go about it. 

“I already told you I forgive you.” Peter said knowing not to blame the billionaire too much. Sure Tony was the cause of all his problems but he couldn’t let anyone know that; especially not Tony himself. 

“I hate you.” Tony said and Peter agreed. 

“Yeah I can tell.” Peter said smirking. 

“I’m guessing this is payback?” Tony said looking up at Peter. 

“Yup!” Peter said cheerfully and then held out a hand for Tony. 

“Let’s order some food, are you hungry? I’m hungry.” Peter said as Tony took his hand and stood up with the help of Peter and just barely noticed how strong Peter was. Tony then told Friday to order them some food. 

~~~~~~

Tony and Peter ate again Peter just eating a little more than last time he didn’t like not eating but their meal was still good and they talked about science stuff and Star Wars. 

When Peter left Tony felt happy again and finding out who hurt Peter was still a thing he needed to find out and he was in no rush to track Spider-Man now more worried about who was hurting Peter. 

Peter was delighted they didn’t even work on a tracking mechanism for Spider-Man and Tony actually cared about him. Peter laughed at the irony of it and smiled enjoying Tony’s company. Maybe next time they fought as their alter egos Peter would avoid fighting back and just more on running away.


	4. Spider-Man Going Soft?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to resolve things and make peace

Peter groaned as Iron Man punched him in the face, again. Peter wanted to fight back just punch back but he told himself he wouldn’t hurt Stark. So instead Peter kicked Tony in the chest throwing him off of him and then swinging away. 

“What? Won’t fight back now?” Tony taunted him as he swung away. 

“You know tin can I’m kind of fond of you now and I don’t really want to hurt you!” Peter yelled while turning a corner. 

“Fond? What changed Spider boy? A few days ago you would have punched me until I stopped trying to chase you or had me webbed up!” Tony yelled back. 

“You know tin can I can’t really-“ Peter dodged another blast. “

Tell you that!” Peter yelled stopping at a roof and facing Iron Man. Tony shot a blast at him and Peter dodged just in time. 

“Why did you stop? Tired again?” Tony asked landing on the roof ready to attack again. 

“No I actually-“ Peter did a flip dodging another blast. 

“Can you just stop for a second!” Peter yelled frustrated. 

“Fine.” Tony said standing down and starring at Spider-Man. 

“Thank you.” Peter said relived. 

“No problem now talk or we can go back to fighting.” Tony said threateningly. 

“Okay! Okay I just wanted to talk and I was thinking maybe you could help me take down some bad guys instead of fighting and trying to capture me all the time.” Peter said trying to convince Tony to let up just a bit. But Tony just blasted him again and Peter sighed dodging again. 

“I will never stop fighting you, until you are captured. You are the one that hurt Peter!” Tony said and Peter backed up scared of Tony. 

“I didn’t hurt Peter!!!” Spidey yelled. Peter was scared Tony thought he hurt, well, himself and Tony was hell bent on revenge on whoever hurt Peter and right now that was Spider-Man. Peter dodged another blast now feeling more afraid of Tony than he ever did before. 

“You must have done something to him!” Tony said angrily. 

“I didn’t hurt Peter!” Peter said again swinging away trying to get as far away from Tony as ever. 

“Then who did! Because I think he is scared of me because of you!” Tony said frustrated. 

“Why do you think that!” Peter yelled turning another corner nearly getting blasted in the back. 

“He always gets fidgety when you are mentioned and he is scared of me! The only reason I could think of him being scared of me is if you made him afraid of me.” Tony said blasting the web he was on and Peter barely caught himself with another web before turning another corner. 

“I don’t even know a Peter!” Peter said hoping to resolve this. 

“Really because I don’t believe that for a second.” Tony said hitting Spider-Man with a blast from his repulser. 

“Ah!” Peter yelled the blast penetrating his suit and making his back burn. Peter saw no point in talking anymore and quickly went into the subway where he knew Iron Man wouldn’t follow him and stuck onto a train waiting till he was at headquarters. 

Tony growled frustrated and went back to the tower still thinking that Spider-Man had something to with why Peter was afraid of him and why Peter was injured. 

~~~~~~

Peter got to headquarters and MJ and Ned were on him treating the burns from Tony’s blast and yelling at him for being that stupid and for going soft on Tony. 

“Just because you are friends outside of the suit doesn’t mean he will go easy on you when you are fighting him.” MJ said helpfully. 

“Don’t try that again.” MJ said worried about him. 

“Alright alright I won’t try to make an alliance with my worst enemy.” Peter said wincing in pain. 

“Here eat this.” Ned said giving him a sandwich from Delmar’s. 

“Thanks Ned.” Peter said taking a bite. 

“No problem and maybe you shouldn’t try to go easy on Stark he is Iron Man you know.” Ned said. 

“Yeah yeah I know that now.” Peter said wincing again as MJ treated the burns on his back. 

“You are lucky you have enhanced healing or you would have been in big trouble.” MJ said finishing up. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t go to the internship today.” Ned suggested 

“I mean this won’t heal until a couple of hours and you have the internship in thirty minutes.” Ned said looking at how damaged Peter’s back was. 

“No I can’t skip the internship.” Peter said getting a shirt on. 

“Peter don’t you think Tony will notice and what if he pats you on the back?” Michelle said thinking rationally. 

“Well that would hurt really bad.” Peter said now understanding why this was a problem and took off his shirt not wanting it to touch his skin. 

“Okay I will call May to call Stark to tell him I can’t make it.” Peter said knowing he can’t go around Stark without risking his secret. 

Peter called May and she told Tony that Peter was sick and Peter got to stay at headquarters and heal the rest of the day and spend time with MJ and Ned working on his suit and new formulas for his webs. Peter went home after they finished making a new suit and finished making the formulas. 

Peter got to his apartment and noticed a really fancy car in the parking lot. That wasn’t normal. Peter set it aside and went up to go to his apartment. 

His fear spiked as he heard Tony in his apartment talking to May. Peter cursed silently then opened his apartment door. 

“Hey Aunt May I saw this crazy parked outside...” Peter trailed off seeing Tony and lost his voice. 

“Sick huh you don’t look very sick to me.” Tony said and Peter coughed trying not to let Tony see how scared he was. 

“I- y-you d-didn’t have to come here to ch-check on me.” Peter said stuttering and shivering out of fear. 

“I’m sorry.” May mouthed and Peter looked at her sadly but forgave her. 

“Can I speak to you for a moment?” Tony asked and Peter backed up as Tony stood up. 

“N-no I would rather we just talk here.” Peter stuttered trying to stay calm coughing to cover up his panic and to sell off the whole being sick thing. 

“Maybe you are really sick... but where were you?” Tony said sitting back down. 

“I- I was at my friends house they took care of me.” Peter said trying to come up with a cover story. 

“Okay Peter hope you get better soon.” Tony said standing up and going towards Peter on his way to the door. Peter stepped back more avoiding Tony as best as he could not letting Tony touch him. 

“You’re not helping yourself by protecting Spider-Man.” Tony whispered to him and Peter’s eyes widened stepping back again. 

“Knew you were protecting him.” Tony said walking away. 

“Wait!” Peter said grabbing Tony’s arm. 

“L-let’s have that talk.” Peter said shakily leading Tony to his room. 

“Alright.” Tony said following Peter. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Karen said in his ear. 

“Not right now just help me.” Peter whispered quietly. 

“Alright Peter I have an idea but I don’t think you’ll like it.” Karen said as they arrived at his room. 

“What is it Karen.” Peter whisper asked already knowing what Karen would suggest. 

“I suggest we tell him that you are Spider-Man” Karen said and Peter sighed already sensing that was a bad idea. 

“No that wouldn’t work! He would hate me!” Peter whispered quietly and sighed tying to find a better idea. 

“Hey why are you whispering to yourself?” Tony asked and Peter panicked. 

“Uh... no reason I’m just thinking.” Peter said sitting on his bed. 

“So you were going to talk about why you flinch every time Spider-Man is mentioned and why you are afraid of me.” Tony said leaning against Peter’s desk. 

“Well... uh, yeah... I wanted to tell you that Spider-Man was... I...” Peter didn’t know what to say he was coming up blank and this was a really bad time to do that! 

“I take photos!... For the Bugle... And I take photos of Spider-Man and we sometimes talk... he said you were dangerous.” Peter said hoping that was believable. 

“You take photos of Spider-Man? And he told you that I was dangerous?” Tony said questioning him. 

“Yeah that’s what I do and he tells me stories about your fights.” Peter said more confidently. 

“Oh does he now?” Tony said starting to pace and looked like he was angry. 

“Is that a problem?” Peter said feeling afraid. 

“I want to kill him how dare he.” Peter heard Tony whispering and Peter started to panic more. 

“Please stop fighting him.” Peter begged starting to tear up the pain in his back starting to get to him. 

“Oh Peter...” Tony said looking at him and let his angry expression fall. 

“I’m sorry Pete I didn’t think us fighting would affect you.” Tony said feeling guilty again. Peter wiped away his tears trying not to cry in front of Tony again. 

“Please stop.” Was all Peter could say wishing Tony would just stop fighting him and hurting him. 

“Okay Peter I promise I will stop going after him.” Tony promised feeling guilty and angry that he couldn’t go after Spider-Man anymore. 

Tony still wanted Spider-Man to pay but he knew if he kept fighting Spider-Man, Spidey would keep telling stories of the scary man in the armor to Peter, and Tony didn’t want that. Tony couldn’t stand Peter looking at him with fear in his eyes. 

“See you later kid, get better soon.” Tony said smiling at Peter. Peter nodded slightly smiling back hoping Tony would keep that promise. 

Tony left and Peter sighed relieved that, that actually worked! Peter smiled and went to sleep hoping tomorrow was a better day.


	5. Stopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Just a bit of Tony/Peter in this chapter! Skip this chapter if you want! I don’t like the ship I just wrote it for some reason I swear the ship does not go further than this chapter.

Tony was fighting crime again like Spidey was. Tony really wanted to find Spider-Man so they could just talk again, but out of all the people he stopped he didn’t find Spider-Man anywhere. 

Tony was about to give up when he heard the thwip of Spider-Man’s web. 

“Spider-Man!” Tony called out and Friday told him where he was. 

“Come on out I just wanna talk!” Tony said stressed. Spider-Man then emerged from the side of the building he was hiding behind. 

“I remember our last talk ended in you blasting me in the back! Sorry if I’m hesitant!” Spidey said tensing up. 

“Yeah but I’m not here to fight.” Tony said getting out of his Iron Man armor to show that he wasn’t going to hurt him. 

“Plus I remember last time we talked you said you didn’t want to hurt me.” Tony said keeping his arms by his side and staying calm. Spider-Man landed maybe 10 feet from him and still seemed tense like he was ready to web him up at any moment. 

“Please don’t web me up.” Tony said already worried about letting his guard down. 

“What do you wanna talk about?” Spidey’s familiar distorted voice asked and Tony noticed him still on high alert. 

“Calm down I am done fighting you.” Tony said regretfully and Spider-Man tilted his head confused. 

“What do you mean?” Spidey said finally relaxing a bit. 

“I’m done fighting you.” Tony said again frustrated. 

“Really? You will stop fighting me!” Spider-Man sounded delighted. 

“Yes!” Tony said not liking how Spidey sounded like he was victorious like he won something! 

“This isn’t a trick right?” Spidey asked because of course he would. 

“No it’s not a trick now leave before I change my mind!” Tony said feeling defeated and angry. 

“Before I leave how bout that offer of helping me fight crime?” Spider-Man said and Tony pointed a gauntlet at him. 

“Get out!” Tony yelled angry at him. 

“Alrighty!” Spidey said swinging away and Tony smiled kind of happy to see Spider-Man run away from him again. Tony then put his armor on and flew to his tower feeling like a burden was taken off his shoulders. 

~~~~~~

Peter was delighted he actually got Tony to stop fighting him! That also meant Tony would stop fighting crime... well Peter still thought it was a win win. Peter didn’t have to fight Tony anymore and he could stop being afraid that Tony would attack him. Also Tony didn’t have to waste so many hours chasing him! Peter was victorious. Now back to crime fighting then meeting Tony again but this time as Peter Parker. Peter smiled joyfully swinging away to patrol like always. 

Peter didn’t get too injured the only concern would be having to wrap his arms again to hide bruises and wear long sleeves. Peter got to the tower and couldn’t wait to talk to Tony. Peter arrived at the lab but was immediately nervous seeing Tony work on the armor. 

Peter still hated the armor even if he knew Tony wouldn’t hurt him the armor still terrified him. Peter calmed his nerves and walked into the lab trying not to show how nervous he was. 

“Hey Mr. Stark!” Peter said only flinching slightly when the repulser was pointed at him. 

“Peter! Nice to see you again hope Spider-Man was treating you right.” Tony said and Peter nodded trying to subtly move out of the line of fire of the gauntlet. 

“Yeah he was great he even told me you said you would stop fighting him!” Peter said happily grinning like he won something and to him he really did. 

Tony looked at Peter carefully and Peter started to get nervous again. 

“Then why are you injured.” Tony said and stepped towards him. 

“I’m not injured!” Peter said backing up nervously. 

“Then you wouldn’t mind showing me that you aren’t.” Tony said and Peter prayed that most, if not all, of his bruises were healed by now. 

“Tony I don’t think that’s necessary.” Peter said taking another step back as Tony stepped forward again. 

Why did Tony always have to make him feel like this! Like he was being threatened, like he was being trapped with no escape, it made Peter go crazy! “Stop it!” Peter yelled sick and tired of this feeling. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Peter.” Tony said again and Peter was on his last straw. 

“Stay away from me!” Peter yelled seeing he had no where to run and was backed up against a wall, again! 

Tony finally backed away giving him some space and Peter sighed relieved. 

“I’m sorry...” Tony said backing away more and Peter relaxed more. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Tony said still feeling guilty and angry at Spider-Man for making Peter afraid of him. 

Peter felt guilty for being so afraid but could you blame him? Peter didn’t want Tony to find out who he was and keeping Spider-Man a secret was the only way Tony wouldn’t completely hate him. Peter sighed miserably and lifted his shirt showing just his chest which wasn’t bruised anymore. 

“See I’m not hurt.” Peter said pissed off but knowing Tony wanted to know. Tony looked over at him and examined his chest stepping towards him again but stopping a few feet away. 

“May I?” Tony asked and Peter just nodded blushing this was so embarrassing having his enemy/hero check him for injuries. 

Tony ran his hands along Peter’s chest and Peter shivered, hiding his face in his shirt. Tony poked at his ribs and put pressure on his back checking to see if Peter would wince in pain. 

“Take you face out of your shirt please.” Tony said and Peter obeyed. 

MJ did this all the time checking for injuries but it always felt professional with MJ and with Tony it felt different. Peter couldn’t find a word to explain it. Peter winced slightly as Tony found the spot where he was hit the the repulser blast just yesterday. 

“What’s all this scarring?” Tony asked his hands carefully going over the scars on his back. 

“Uh...” before Peter could find a good excuse Tony interrupted 

“looks like you were burned!” Tony said worriedly. 

“Yeah I accidentally set my shirt on fire doing a lab experiment.” Peter said hoping Tony bought it. 

“How did that happen?” Tony asked looking again for more injuries and Peter felt a little more relaxed. 

“Umm well I mixed-“ Peter continued telling Tony about his mixture of chemicals he knew would make a fire or a small explosion. Tony just nodded now running his hands down his ribs. 

“Wow.” Tony said and Peter looked at Tony confused. 

“You workout often?” Tony asked running his hand down Peter’s abs. 

“Uh yeah...” Peter said embarrassed putting his shirt down no longer feeling like Tony was looking for injuries and just looking. 

Tony cleared his throat and went back to working on the armor like nothing happened and Peter shook his head embarrassed. 

‘Why did Stark have to make everything feel so complicated!’ Peter thought frustrated. Then they both worked together finally working in peace and things were normal again. 

They had take out again and Peter restrained himself from eating too much and then Peter had to go home. 

“Bye, love you!” Tony said and Peter bolted not wanting to say it back or have to deal with the awkwardness. 

“Wait! I didn’t mean to say that!” Tony called out to him but Peter was already three floors down having took the stairs instead of the elevator. 

Peter didn’t know what to think and just ran down the steps as fast as he could when he got down to the ground floor he was surprised to see Tony there waiting for him. 

“I’m sorry Peter. I didn’t mean to say that.” Tony apologized. 

“Bye Mr. Stark.” Was all Peter said before leaving the building and running home. Peter couldn’t deal with this right now Tony didn’t love him, it was just a mistake, and Peter knew it. Then why did Peter’s heart skip a beat when he did say it. 

“He is still my enemy and I hate him.” Peter said out loud now noticing he was at his apartment. Peter didn’t question it and just went to his room not wanting to deal with feelings! Peter sighed then collapsed on his bed. This day was crazy and he just needed some sleep!


	6. Feeling?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNIGN!!! Okay I lied there is a tiny part of this chapter that has Tony/Peter sorry im so sorry!

Peter was swinging around stopping Sable crimes, thugs, Demons, and prisoners. Tony as promised didn’t even show up and that made Peter’s job just a bit easier. 

Peter sighed Karen remindeing him that it was almost six so he decided to be done for the day and head to headquarters. Peter sighed in relief as MJ went over his injuries and took care of them. 

“Thanks MJ.” Peter said greatfully. 

“No problem but next time try not to get stabbed!” MJ said angry at him. 

“Yeah yeah I promise. I need new materials to fix my suit. it’s not as strong as it was.” Peter said wanting to work on it right away. 

“Peter I got you a sandwich and a protein bar.” Ned said handing him the food. 

“Thanks Ned.” Peter said greatfully eating it. 

“You have to go to your internship again you can’t work on your suit or you’ll be late.” Karen’s voice was heard throughout the room through the hidden speakers in their base. 

“Yeah yeah I know.” Peter said annoyed that he couldn’t work on his suit right away. 

“Don’t worry Peter you can work on it tomorrow.” Ned said reassuringly. 

“Alright.” Peter sighed and got his civilian clothes on after MJ finished taking care of his wounds. 

“Thanks MJ.” Peter said happily and went to grab the next train to Stark Tower making sure to have his ID and leaving his suit behind. He didn’t need it with him and it needed repairs anyway. 

~~~~~~

Peter arrived at Stark Industries and Peter felt a little nervous to see Tony again. Peter didn’t see Stark all day and Peter wonders if this was a good or bad thing. 

“Hey...mister... Stark.” Peter said shaking in fear when seeing Tony exit the armor. 

“Hey Peter!” Tony said welcoming and Peter tried not to stare at the armor somehow feeling trapped again. Peter swallowed trying to make his fear go away now just looking at everything but the armor. 

“So... how are you?” Peter asked awkwardly. 

“Good? How are you nervous nelly?” Tony asked and Peter tried calming down Karen in his ear saying comforting phrases and reminding him that Tony wouldn’t hurt him. 

“I’m fine just...” Peter trailed off realizing he couldn’t say ‘wondering where you were today’ because that would give away that he was expecting to see Tony earlier when he had no reason to. 

“Cool armor.” Peter said glancing at the table instead of the armor. 

“Yeah it is cool... wait... why are you scared of the armor?” Tony asked noticing his avoidance of looking at the suits. 

“I’m not scared of the Iron Man armor.” Peter lied and Peter knew Tony wasn't buying it. 

“So you won’t mind working on it with me?” Tony said and Peter tensed up. This was no fair! Tony knew he was afraid of it and now he wanted Peter to work on it with him! 

“I’m kidding! Geeze kid stop looking so terrified.” Tony said chuckling and Peter sighed calming down and glaring at Tony. 

“Come here.” Tony motioned him to come closer to the armor and Peter very hesitantly approached Tony and the armor. 

“I made you something!” Tony said giving him a watch. Peter lit up with excitement no longer afraid. 

“You just do this.” Tony said demonstrating and Peter was surprised to have the watch turn into an Iron Man gauntlet in his hand like Tony’s watch. 

“Woah this awesome Mr. Stark! Thank you!” Peter said happily. 

“No problem kid.” Tony said patting him on the back and thankfully missed most of the bruises that he got that day from Spider-Manning. 

“Are you hurt?” Tony asked as Peter flinched slightly. 

“No I’m fine.” Peter said a little too quickly. 

“Are you sure?” Tony said rubbing his back and Peter stepped away Tony putting pressure on a particular bad wound where he was shot and the bruises still haven’t healed all the way. 

“I’m fine Tony.” Peter said stepping away from Stark again as Tony took a step forward. 

“I’m worried about you Peter.” Tony said grabbing Peter’s wrist. Peter stopped in his tracks his breath hitching and fear setting in. 

“Please at least let me help you.” Tony said not letting go. Peter could flip Tony and get him to let go or even just yank his arm away but Peter knew he wouldn’t be getting away from this. Peter stepped back towards Tony and hesitantly took his shirt off showing the now healing bruises and the stab wound. Tony stepped back in horror and Peter knew the jig was up. 

“Peter, you have a stab wound!” Tony yelled now getting out his emergency med kit. 

“I will be fine.” Peter said looking to see that it was almost all the way healed by now. 

“Just cut the stitches out please.” Peter asked the stitches no longer needed. Tony was quick to tell him to lie down so he could work on Peter’s injuries. Peter sighed knowing MJ already did an excellent job cleaning up his injuries but to Stark this was all new and made him worry. 

Tony cut out the stitches and was glad to see the stab wound was already closed up. 

“Who stabbed you Peter!” Tony asked looking over his body for any other bad injuries. 

“A mugger.” Peter said truthfully. 

“Spider-Man saved me.” Peter said trying to put in a good word for his alter ego. 

“Clearly he didn’t save you in time!” Tony said sounding angry again. Peter sighed hoping Tony wouldn’t go after Spider-Man again. 

“If it wasn’t for Spider-Man I would be dead.” Peter said hoping to make Tony less mad at him. Thankfully Tony seemed less mad. 

“Well then I will have to thank him next time I see him.” Tony said and Peter sighed happily just resting on Tony’s empty lab table. 

“Now here is some ice for those bruises.” Tony said setting ice on one particularly bad bruise. 

“Thanks Mr. Stark.” Peter said gratefully. 

“You can call me Tony.” Stark said and Peter smiled. 

“Okay Tony.” Peter said happily. 

“Peter why do you have so many bruises?” Tony asked and Peter put his head down 

“I live in the bad part of town Tony, it’s normal for a mugger or just some bullies to jump me.” Peter said hoping that was believable. 

“Be more careful next time you go out.” Tony said sounding worried for him. 

“Yeah okay.” Peter said knowing he should be more careful when going out as Spider-Man. Tony then started running his hands down Peter’s torso again checking for any injures that weren’t so obvious. Peter blushed feeling embarrassed again. Tony has to stop doing this to him. Peter winced as Tony put pressure on his side near his hip. A particularly powerful blast of energy from some Demons hit him there and it was not fun. 

“What happened here?” Tony asked now just feeling around the wound not touching it anymore. 

“I got electrocuted.” Peter said the closest thing to the truth as he could. 

“Yeah I see that.” Tony said putting some ointment on it then continued his search for hidden wounds avoiding the obvious bruises trying not to hurt him. Peter felt a little nervous again as Tony put light pressure on his ribs. 

Peter’s ribs were still healing from being cracked by Sable agents. Peter tried not to scream as Tony put pressure on the cracked ribs. 

“What happened here?” Tony asked noticing how Peter’s face twisted in pain. 

“Umm I fell down the stairs.” Peter said blushing. That was a really stupid excuse. Tony just nodded and told Friday to scan him. Peter felt like running again as Friday scanned him and his x-rays of his multiple cracked ribs and healed broken bones. 

“Geez kid how many bones did you break in the past!” Tony said seeing the multiple healed bones and the cracked ribs. 

“I’m really clumsy.” Was all Peter could think of to say as Tony sighed and started going over Peter’s arms to find out that he didn’t have scars from hurting himself and just bruises from bad guys. 

“It’s okay Peter I’m not mad at you.” Tony said finally figuring it out. 

“Yeah right tin can.” Peter said smirking at Tony. 

“What did you just call me?” Tony said looking shocked and Peter paled. 

Tony didn’t know and he might of just ruined it. 

“Spider-Man always calls you that.” Peter said quickly trying to get Tony to not think he was Spider-Man. 

“Right I forgot that you and him talked.” Tony said shaking his head refusing to believe that innocent Peter Parker was his worst enemy Spider-Man. 

“Be more careful.” Was all Tony said forgetting what he was initially going to say. Peter sighed in relief and smiled looking up at the ceiling. That was a close one. Peter then noticed Tony leaning over him and touching his chest again. 

“I’m just checking for anymore injuries.” Tony said and Peter relaxed only panicking a little when Tony touched him again. Tony was going very slow to Peter’s standards. MJ usually didn’t take this long when checking for injuries but to be truthful MJ already knew where he was injured and knew he healed fast so Peter didn’t say anything just letting his mind wander now thinking of more important things like where he would get more materials to make his suit stronger.

What he didn’t notice was Tony looking at him hungrily sliding his hands down lower than necessary and blushing like crazy. Tony knew this was wrong Peter was way younger than him but he couldn’t get his hands off of his rock hard chest and looking into those beautiful brown distracted eyes. Tony pulled himself away from the masterpiece that was Peter Parker and looked away knowing he was as red as a tomato. 

“You can put your shirt on now.” Tony said and Peter shook his head finally coming back to the present and putting his shirt on. 

“Thanks Tony.” Peter said greatfully and Tony just waved it off refusing to look at Peter again. 

“No problem kid.” Tony said and started working on the Iron Man armor knowing Peter wouldn’t want to help him if he was working on the armor. Peter hated the armor for some unknown reason but Tony was glad that he did right now. 

Peter started whispering to himself again and Tony sighed upset. Peter always whispered to himself and Tony couldn’t ever figure out what he was saying or why he was doing it. 

Tony then noticed an alert on his screen from Friday. Tony opened it up and it was the X-ray photo and Tony looked closer trying to figure out what was wrong. Then Friday circled Peter’s ear and zoomed in on the photo. Peter had an ear piece in. Was he talking to someone? Then Friday pointed out that it was an AI that Peter was talking to. 

Tony eyes widened in surprise and he looked to Peter impressed. Tony typed in a command that told Friday to try to tap into their conversation to see what Peter and his AI was discussing. 

Peter then stood up and glared at Tony. Oh no he figured out I was trying to hack him darn it. 

“Friday stop that.” Peter said and Friday stopped trying to get into Peter’s AI. 

“Umm kid... I can explain.” Tony said quickly feeling scared now that Peter was looking at him with hate. 

“Then explain.” Peter said with so much hate Tony flinched. 

“I just noticed that you hand an ear piece in and-“ Tony tried explaining before getting cut off. 

“You thought it was a good idea to try and hack into it and listen to my conversation!” Peter said angrily and Tony winced. 

“I was curious...” Tony tried explaining but knew that was a poor excuse. 

“Invasion of privacy much!” Peter said angry at Tony. 

“You made that AI yourself?” Tony asked trying to make Peter less mad at him. 

“Yeah her name is Karen.” Peter said turning away from Tony shunning him. 

“I’m sorry Peter.” Tony said sadly. 

Peter smirked happily finally getting to reprehend his enemy/hero. Peter felt powerful and quiet enjoyed being the cat in this situation. 

“I forgive you.” Peter said turning back around and glaring at Tony. 

“But don’t do it again.” Peter said and smiled seeing Tony nod and apologize again. 

“Peter can we talk about something.” Tony asked nervously? Peter didn’t know what there was to talk about and why would Tony be nervous about it. 

“Umm sure.” Peter said confused and a little nervous hoping Tony didn’t think he was Spider-Man. 

“This is so unprofessional.” Peter heard Tony whisper and Peter felt less nervous just curious on what Tony would say. 

“I like you kid.” Tony said blushing?! Uhhh what!? Peter didn’t know what to say this was his enemy saying that he liked him. 

“No you don’t.” Peter said backing away from Tony. 

“You hate me, you don’t even know who I am.” Peter said with anger. Tony hated Peter’s alter ego and therefore hated Peter himself. Peter turned to leave the lab not wanting to stick around any longer. 

“Wait!” Tony called out and Peter started to panick as the door wasn’t opening. 

“Friday unlock this door now!” Peter yelled but Friday didn’t listen to him. 

“Karen try to hack into the door and unlock it.” Peter whispered. 

“I’m sorry Peter but it seems I can’t override the system. You are stuck here. Unless you escape from the vents but then you risk revealing your identity.” Karen said sounding worried. 

“Great...” Peter then cursed under his breath and turned around to face Tony. 

“I’m sorry Peter.” Tony said now just a few feet away from him. Peter debated on running but he didn’t get enough time to think it through as Tony now held onto his shoulders keeping him in place. 

“I don’t hate you Peter.” Tony said softly and Peter closed his eyes not wanting to see Tony anymore. 

“Get off me!” Peter yelled and Tony stepped away looking at Peter sadly. 

“Let me go.” Peter commanded harshly. 

“Okay.” Tony said turning away and going back to work. Peter was quick to open the door and sprint down the stairs.

Tony felt like a fool; of course Peter wouldn’t like him back. Peter was scared of him, and it was all Spider-Man’s fault! Tony knew he couldn’t blame just Spider-Man though, it was partially his fault too. Tony then noticed that Peter left the watch he gave him behind and Tony sighed sadly.

~~~~~~

Peter went to headquarters and tried calming down it was just him there now MJ and Ned left already. Peter got his old suit and swung out going out to raid more dumpsters to see if he could find more materials to work with. 

Peter really didn’t need Tony the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, being into him. Tony was the enemy and they were still enemies just because Tony acted all nice to Peter Parker didn’t mean they didn’t hate each other. Peter finally got all the materials he needed and brought them back to headquarters. Peter was almost there when he heard thrusters behind him and he turned around webbing the materials to a wall and facing Iron Man. 

“Didn’t take you for the type to go dumpster diving?” Iron Man said landing on the roof Spider-Man climbed on top of. 

“And I thought you were the one that said you would stop fighting me.” Peter said annoyed by Tony’s mear presence. 

“I didn’t come here to fight you Spider-Man, I actually came here to thank you.” Tony said and Peter chuckled, Tony really did want to thank him. 

“What you find this funny?” Tony said angry hearing the familiar static that Tony has now recognized as laughter. 

“Yup because I’m pretty sure just yesterday you tried to kill me again.” Peter said laughing enjoying getting Tony mad. 

“Why are you thanking me?” Peter said acting dumb and smiling under his mask this was so fun. 

“Thanks for saving Peter.” Tony said and Peter laughed at how reluctant Tony seemed to thanking him. 

“Peter Who?” Peter asked laughing again. 

“Parker! Now will you stop laughing at me!” Tony said irritated. Peter giggled but calmed down just smiling. 

“Okay I will stop.” Peter said trying not to laugh anymore. 

“Why are you enjoying this so much.” Tony said blasting the area right in front of Spidey causing him to jump back in surprise almost falling off the roof. 

“Well tin can, I never thought you would be thanking me for anything!” Peter said regaining his balance. 

“Stay away from Peter.” Tony said threatening Spidey holding up his gauntlet ready to fire. 

“Make me.” Peter said teasing him. Tony then flew towards him and Peter had barely anytime to react. Tony surprised him and pinned him against the roof putting his blasters on full blast to make sure Spider-Man couldn’t knock him off. 

Peter struggled to keep Tony off his chest only holding him back slightly if Peter’s strength failed him Tony would have crushed him. 

“Don’t talk to Peter anymore!” Tony threatened now choking him. Peter could only nod slightly, Tony wasn’t letting up! Tony let go of him and Peter fell limp coughing trying to catch his breath. 

Tony saw this as a perfect opportunity to try and take Peter’s mask off but Peter reacted rolling backwards and off the building swinging away. Peter heard Tony curse and Peter swung away as fast as possible no longer waiting to see what Iron Man would do or say. 

Darn it Peter forgot the materials he webbed to the wall hopefully he could go back and get them. Peter silently swung towards where he webbed up the materials and stopped on the wall seeing Iron Man still there but now looking through his stuff! 

Peter landed behind Iron Man, shot a web grenade, and distracted Tony just long enough for him to gather his materials and swing away with them. Peter chuckled seeing Tony struggle to get the webs off of him and continued to swing into the subway to get to headquarters.

Peter dropped off the materials at headquarters then called May to tell her that he was staying at headquarters for the night. Peter worked on his suit for a while then fell asleep. 

~~~~~~

Tony struggled to get the webs off of him then flew to his tower pissed off. He knew thanking Spider-Man was a mistake. Tony hated Spider-Man with a passion and now he couldn’t chase him for Peter’s sake. Hopefully though Spider-Man would stop talking to Peter now.


	7. You Left This Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter yells at Tony

Peter went to school like every other day but this day seemed different... well, no. Flash seemed different. Flash still taunted him but the taunts were different... and now Flash didn’t physically touch him anymore. Flash taunts were aimed more towards his internship and his relationship with Tony Stark. Peter only scowling when Flash brought up the taunt of Tony being his sugar daddy. “Dude...” was all Peter said to defend himself feeling offended and disgusted. Tony was his enemy something like that would never happen. Whatever Tony said to Flash only partly worked but Peter learned to tune out the insults mostly. 

~~~~~~

Peter was exiting school when he heard his phone ring and he answered it without looking at the caller ID. 

“Get in the car.” Wait was that Tony’s voice? Why was Tony picking him up from school!? Peter hung up and looked around and saw that there was a fancy car he didn’t recognize and he got in the back seat seeing Tony inside. 

“What are you doing here!?” Peter asked feeling panic rise up in him. 

“Calm down kid I just came here to give you this.” Tony said holding out the watch he gave him yesterday. Huh he must have left it by accident. 

“You left it at my lab.” Tony said putting it on Peter’s wrist as Peter held his wrist out unconsciously. 

“Oh uh thanks.” Peter said blushing and looking out the window noticing they were already moving. 

“So where are we going?” Peter asked trying not to let the thought of this feeling like a kidnapping overcome him. 

“This great Italian place I think you’ll like it.” Tony said looking out the window also. 

“I already ate lunch...” Peter said hoping to get away from Tony. 

“Well I know school lunches aren’t always satisfactory so think of this as your second lunch.” Tony said smiling at Peter. 

“Umm sure...” Peter said awkwardly. 

“What? You don’t want to have lunch with me?” Tony asked sounding offended. 

“No! I do! I do! It’s just I got to meet someone.” Peter said trying to not sound suspicious. 

“And who exactly is this someone.” Tony asked narrowing his eyes at Peter. 

“Umm...” Peter hesitated not really going to meet anyone. 

“that’s what I thought. I already told you Peter you can’t deny my gift of food to you.” Tony said smugly. 

“Fine.” Peter said reluctantly going with Tony. 

“Also this is an apology for yesterday.” Tony said sounding sad. 

“Whatever.” Peter said his heart rate spiking at the mention of yesterday. 

“You hate me.” Peter said and Tony looked at him quizzically. 

“Why do you say that Peter?” Tony asked wondering why Peter would think such a thing. 

“Because it’s true.” Peter said and Tony was baffled. 

“I don’t hate you Peter.” Tony said wanting to reach out to him but knowing that was a bad idea, he didn’t move. 

“Yes you do!” Peter insisted and Tony got a little mad. 

“I don’t hate you Peter!” Tony said louder trying to get it through his thick skull. 

“Do you hate Spider-Man?” Peter asked seemingly randomly and Tony sighed. 

“I don’t hate him okay, Peter. Spider-Man can get on my nerves but I don’t hate him. I just want to find out who he is.” Tony said knowing Peter thought Spider-Man was a hero. 

“Why do you want to find out so badly?” Peter asked. 

“I want to make sure he is someone I can trust and is a good person.” Tony said wondering why Peter was asking this. 

“Do you think I’m a good person.” Peter asked and Tony tilted his head confused. 

“Yeah you are a good person Peter I know that.” Tony said resting his hand on Peter’s knee. 

“If I was Spider-Man would you be mad?” Peter asked very hesitantly. Tony was baffled. Peter as Spider-Man!? No way! 

“Would you be mad?” Peter asked again and Tony sighed. Tony didn’t feel mad and he kind of felt happy? 

“No, I wouldn’t be mad.” Tony said smiling at Peter. 

“I’m Spider-Man.” Peter said and Tony laughed. Peter shrunk away feeling nervous. 

“You’re Spider-Man?!” Tony laughed and Peter got more nervous. 

“Stop laughing tin can!” Peter yelled. Tony stopped laughing and looked at Peter glaring at him. 

“Don’t call me that Spider boy.” Tony said threateningly and Peter felt scared. 

“Tony we’re here.” Happy said and Tony got out of the car and Peter got out of the car wanting to run away but Tony caught him by his wrist. 

“You can’t deny my gift of food to you.” Tony said holding Peter's hand now and Peter reluctantly let Tony drag him into the restaurant. 

“Table for two please.” Tony said holding Peter’s hand tightly. Peter tried his best to act like he wasn’t just taken hostage by his worst enemy. Tony led Peter to their table following the waiter and sat down near the back away from the windows and where no one should look for him. 

Peter reluctantly sat across from Tony smiling nervously. 

“Sooo... “ Peter said awkwardly. 

“First of all don’t say a word I’m the one talking and second of all you are a kid you should not be going out there and fighting crime!” Tony whispered loudly. 

“Tony!” Peter whispered back feeling offended. 

“No, I saw those injuries did you really think I would let you continue doing this after telling me!” Tony whispered angrily. 

“Some of those were by you! You know!” Peter whispered angrily back. 

“Don’t remind me.” Tony said feeling guiltily. 

“You said you wouldn’t be mad.” Peter said leaning back. 

“Well I’m not mad I’m just worried!” Tony said and Peter smirked. 

“Really tin can you worried about me! That’s sweet!” Peter taunted him knowing Tony couldn’t attack him in public without it being suspicious. 

“I told you to stop calling me that!” Tony whispered yelled angrily and Peter laughed. 

“Wow tin can you look even angrier without the armor!” Peter laughed again having fun taunting Tony out of the armor. Tony sighed angrily but smiled softly. 

“I like your laugh without the static it is much more enjoyable.” Tony said smiling at Peter now. 

“You l-like my laugh?” Peter said confused and now blushing. 

“Yeah it’s much more tolerable and not sounding like a broken radio.” Tony said smiling at Peter. 

“Hey!” Peter said playfully and stuck his tongue out. “At least I don’t go around in a suit you could hear coming from a mile away.” Peter pointed out.

“I mean your suit would be useless if you wanted to do a sneak attack on someone.” Peter said happy to tell Tony about his weaknesses. 

“Well...” Tony couldn’t think of a good insult. 

“Ooo looks like I win again tin can!” Peter said laughing. 

“I hate you.” Tony said glaring at Peter playfully. 

“I knew you did.” Peter said happily. The waiter came over and Tony ordered for both of them. Getting extra food for Peter. 

“So how did you get your powers?” Tony asked smiling at Peter. 

“Well a radioactive spider, from Oscorp, bit me.” Peter said nervously. 

“Really?” Tony said surprised. 

“Why did you decide to fight crime?” Tony asked and Peter got more nervous looking away with a sad look in his eyes. 

“Well if you can do the things I can do and you don’t and then the bad things happen... they happen because of you.” Peter said closing in on himself. 

“Oh...” Tony said seeing this was actually a sore subject for the small spider. Tony cleared his throat seeing that the mood was killed. 

“I never really thought of it like that... you have good morals kid.” Tony said smiling softly. 

“Does this mean you will stop fighting and chasing me now?” Peter asked lighting up the mood. Tony chuckled. 

“Yeah I will stop fighting and chasing you kid and I might even take you up on that offer.” Tony said remembering how Peter offered Tony to help him with stopping crime. 

“Really we can work together!” Peter said excitedly. 

“Yes Spidey we can work together.” Tony said making sure to keep his voice down just in case anyone was listening. 

“Yes!” Peter celebrated and then their food came. Peter started eating trying not to eat too fast knowing Tony would probably think he was a slob. Tony ate too occasionally staring at Peter fondly and looking away when Peter looked his way. Peter finished his meal first despite having more than Tony and Peter waited patiently for Tony to finish just getting lost in his head again. Tony smiled fondly seeing Peter lost in his thoughts. Tony purposely ate slower just so he could stare at Peter more. Peter was delightful and so full of life. Tony wondered if Peter knew how much Tony cared about him. 

Tony finished his food and cleared his throat to get Peter’s attention. 

“You know I don’t hate you right?” Tony said a little worried Peter thought that Tony actually hated him. 

“You don’t?” Peter asked shyly. 

“I don’t hate you Peter you being Spider-Man doesn’t change my opinion of you. I still like you and you know that I won’t hurt you anymore.” Tony said trying to reassure him. 

“R-right about that.” Peter said nervously. 

“I wanna quit the internship.” Peter said and Tony’s heart broke. 

“Why?” Tony asked sadly. 

“Because you scare me Tony! Because I can’t be around the armor without nearly having a panic attack! I don’t feel safe around you!” Peter admitted standing up to leave. 

“Please don’t leave.” Tony said feeling like losing Peter would be the worst possible thing that could happen right now. 

“Tony...” Peter said stepping away. “Peter... please...” Tony said feeling like he was loosing him. Peter sighed tearing his eyes away from Tony’s broken look. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter said then began to leave. Tony put a couple of hundreds on the table and chased after Peter trying to catch up. 

“Peter!” Tony called out and Peter just sped up running away out in the rain. Tony cursed under his breath and put the Iron Man armor on quickly and took off trying to go after Peter. Peter slowed down knowing he couldn’t outrun Tony when he was wearing the armor. Then Tony landed in front of Peter forcing him to stop. 

“I thought you said you were done chasing and fighting me.” Peter said angrily not trying to run away anymore. Tony exited the armor and sighed sadly at Peter. 

“I am... just... let me at least walk you home.” Tony said and Peter sighed taking Tony’s hand and dragging him down an alley way. Tony felt scared of what Peter could possibly do to him. Peter pinned him against a wall and Tony felt his fear spike seeing Peter about to punch him. Then Peter stopped his fist just inches from Tony’s face. 

“You feel this fear?” Peter asked and Tony nodded. 

“This is what I feel when I’m around the armor! This how I feel around you!” Peter said and then put his hand around Tony’s throat. 

“This is how I felt when you were chocking me!” Peter yelled at Tony and Tony felt extremely guilty and extremely scared of Peter right now. 

Peter then started putting pressure on his throat and Tony started panicking. 

“Now tell me you wouldn’t be afraid you wouldn’t leave me because you are scared of me.” Peter said knowingly letting up a bit allowing Tony to speak. 

“I’m sorry.” Tony said tearing up. Peter then put more pressure on his throat chocking him slightly. 

“Sorry doesn’t make the memories go away.” Peter said darkly then let go of Tony and he fell to the ground trying to catch his breath. Peter then put a foot on Tony’s back keeping him in place on the wet ground. 

“Peter!” Tony yelped trying to stand up but couldn’t Peter being too strong. 

“You broke me Stark this is payback.” Peter said activating his watch and held up the Iron Man gauntlet to his back. 

“Peter stop please!” Tony pleaded feeling terrified knowing that it would hurt really badly if Peter blasted him. 

“Why should I? you didn’t.” Peter said resting the gauntlet on his back letting Tony feel the burn of the gauntlet powering up. Tony closed his eyes preparing for the attack and pain that would come with it but it never came. 

“Do you still want to be around me Stark?” Peter asked letting the watch turn back into a normal watch and taking his foot off of Tony so he could stand up. 

“Or are you scared?” Peter said lifting Tony up forcing him to stand. Tony looked into Peter’s eyes and didn’t find anger but just sadness. 

“Run away tin can.” Peter said letting Tony go but Tony didn’t run he didn’t move. 

“I’m sorry Peter.” Tony apologized again and hugged Peter now crying on his shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry!” Tony said and Tony felt Peter hug back and start crying too. 

“I guess this makes us even now.” Peter said burying his head in Tony’s neck to stay warm and out of the rain. 

“Yeah guess it does.” Tony agreed enjoying the warmth of his body against Peter’s, rain soaking his hair and clothes. 

“Let’s head to the Tower okay?” Tony asked and Peter nodded letting their hands intertwine as they walked out of the alleyway and walked back to the car Tony letting go of Peter’s hand to open the door for him. Peter got in and Tony followed getting in too. 

“To the Tower please.” Tony said and Happy nodded putting the window up between them so Peter and Tony could talk in private. 

“I swear I won’t hurt you again.” Tony said after a moment of silence. 

“I won’t hurt you again either.” Peter said only feeling a tiny bit guilty. 

“I didn’t know you felt like that.” Tony said trying to get the memory of Peter threatening him out of his head. 

“Yeah, well, now you do.” Peter said looking out the window. Tony didn’t know what to say anymore. Tony was scared of Peter and Peter was scared of Tony. Tony chuckled softly, now they were just afraid of each other. 

“Do you think we could stop being afraid of each other and get along and be friends, possibly?” Tony asked Peter not wanting to stay enemies with Peter anymore. 

“Maybe we could get along.” Peter said sounding unsure. 

“But I don’t think we will ever be friends, I don’t think we will ever stop being afraid of each other.” Peter said sighing sadly. 

“Could we at least try to be friends.” Tony said hopefully. 

“Yeah we could try but I don’t think we will succeed.” Peter said looking at Tony sadly. 

“Let’s at least try.” Tony said holding out his hand for Peter to take. 

“Okay I’m willing to at least try” Peter said shaking Tony’s hand. 

~~~~~~

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence Tony glancing at Peter nervously every now and then, just to make sure he was still there. Tony didn’t want to lose him and to be truthful Tony was still scared of him. 

They got to the tower and Tony only hesitated slightly when going into the elevator with Peter. Tony was scared to be alone with Peter now. 

They got to the lab and Peter hesitated when entering. Peter was scared to go into the lab with Tony but Karen reminded him that he could defend himself now, so he didn’t feel too scared. 

Tony wanted to get in the armor so badly but he didn’t. He knew Peter would just be scared of him if he did that. 

“So tin can, what now?” Peter said and Tony involuntarily flinched at the nickname and Peter felt a little bad. 

Tony swallowed nervously “Umm... well we can... work on your suit... make it stronger... so you don’t get hurt, as often.” Tony offered. 

“Really?” Peter said stepping towards him and Tony backed away. 

“Tony... I’m not going to hurt you.” Peter said reaching out to Tony offering his hand. Tony nodded and bravely took Peter's hand and smiled blushing slightly. 

“I won’t hurt you either.” Tony said smiling. 

“Then let’s get to work!” Peter said excitedly getting out his spider and tapping it making the suit emerge from it.

They worked together mostly silently only ever talking when they needed to. 

“Peter...” Tony said stopping after finishing part of the suit. 

“Yeah Tony?” Peter said focusing on fixing his suit. 

“Can we please just talk for a minute?” Tony said not liking this silence they slipped into.

“What is there to talk about?” Peter said as he kept working avoiding looking at Tony.

“This! This THING between us!” Tony said trying to emphasize what he was saying.

“What are you talking about...” Peter said quietly still not stopping. 

“Peter!” Tony yelled grabbing Peter’s arm. 

“What?!” Peter said yanking his arm away and looking at Tony with anger. 

“I just... we need to talk... more I mean!” Tony said stressed. 

“What do you want me to say?!” Peter yelled and Tony stepped back afraid. 

“Why can’t you see there is nothing more to say!” Peter said angrily approaching Tony. 

“Peter, I just don’t want you to hate me.” Tony said taking another step back and closing his eyes. Peter looked at Tony and stepped back. 

“Tony...” Peter said softly. Tony opened his eyes but didn’t look at Peter and just looked towards the ground. Peter put a hand on Tony’s shoulder and Tony flinched slightly. 

“You know I never thought I would be the cat in this situation.” Peter said chuckling and Tony looked up at him puzzled. 

“The... cat?” Tony said super confused. 

“Well I always thought of you chasing me as a game of cat and mouse.” Peter said happily and Tony tilted his head like a confused puppy. 

“You were always the cat. Until today.” Peter chuckled sliding his hand down Tony’s arm to hold his hand. 

“I don’t hate you Tony. Even if I’m the cat right now I don’t want you to be afraid of me.” Peter said squeezing Tony’s hand slightly. 

“I don’t believe that.” Tony said taking his hand back and stepping back but realized he was backed up against the wall and he started to panic. 

“I know what you are feeling right now.” Peter said keeping a foot between them. 

“I used to feel like that around you, around the armor...” Peter said taking a step forward and putting his hand on Tony’s chest. 

“I thought I would feel more happy right now.” Peter said not taking away his hand. 

“I’m finally the cat I finally have you right where I want you!” Peter said putting a slight pressure on Tony’s chest trapping him. Tony looked at him terrified and his heart was beating fast. 

“But I don’t.” Peter said frowning at Tony. 

“I don’t feel happy, I don’t feel like I’ve won something.” Peter said getting closer now standing just inches away from Tony. 

“I feel horrible, I didn’t want this.” Peter said taking his hand off of Tony’s chest. 

“I don’t want this, not anymore.” Peter said looking into Tony’s terrified eyes. 

“What do you want then?” Tony asked hesitantly. 

“I want us to get along... I want us to be friends.” Peter said stepping back finally and Tony calmed down sighing in relief. 

“T-truce?” Tony stuttered out trying to be friendly. 

“Truce.” Peter said smiling at Tony. 

Tony coughed awkwardly and shook his head. “So uh what do you want for dinner?” Tony asked checking the time and seeing that it was indeed late. 

“Let’s have pizza.” Peter said smiling. 

“But this time I want a large sausage pizza and extra breadsticks.” Peter said knowing he could eat it all. 

“Alright and I will get a cheese pizza for me too. You hear that Fri?” Tony asked and Friday confirmed the order and ordered the pizza. 

“Wanna continue working or do you wanna talk some more?” Peter asked. 

“Let’s get back to work.” Tony said glad Peter didn’t hate him.

~~~~~~

They worked on Peter’s suit some more using more advanced materials that Tony had and they actually talked to each other not just working silently like they were before. 

The food got there and Peter ate the whole pizza and the breadsticks plus Tony’s leftovers. 

“Wow you can eat a lot” Tony said amazed. 

“Yeah, the curse of having super metabolism.” Peter responded. 

“What are your super powers?” Tony asked curiously. 

“Well I have super strength, healing, stamina, agility, enhanced senses, and I can stick to things.” Peter said listing off his powers. 

“Plus I have a spider sense!” Peter said happily. 

“Spider sense?” Tony said puzzled. 

“Yeah you know how spiders move out of the way right before you hit them, I have that! I can sense when something is coming or when something is wrong.” Peter said happy to finally talk to someone about his powers. 

“That’s cool, and explains why you are so good at dodging.” Tony said remembering how Peter always seemed to know how to dodge his blasts even when Peter wasn’t facing him. 

“Yeah I would have been dead without it.” Peter said remembering all the times his spider sense saved him. 

“That is fascinating.” Tony said smiling at Peter. 

“Please don’t go all evil scientist on me and do tests on me.” Peter said getting a little scared. 

“Peter I would never do that! Plus I just want you to train more so you can fight crime better.” Tony said offended. Peter sighed relieved and narrowed his eyes at Tony. 

“And who is going to train me?” Peter said suspiciously. 

“Well I haven’t really thought that far yet.” Tony admitted and Peter laughed. 

“Okay Tony, tell me when you figure that out. I’m kinda excited!” Peter said smiling. 

“I got to go now.” Peter said Karen reminding him of the time. 

“See you tomorrow Mr. Stark.” Peter said grabbing his stuff. 

“See you tomorrow kid.” Tony said smiling. Peter left and then Tony noticed Peter left a metal spider behind. Tony quickly grabbed it and ran after Peter. 

“Hey!” Tony yelled seeing Peter and Peter turned around confused. 

“You left this here.” Tony said giving him the spider. 

“Thanks Tony.” Peter said greatfully taking the spider and putting it in his bag. 

“No problem.” Tony said watching Peter walk away. Tony sighed happily and went back into his lab to work on the armor. 

Peter came home and smiled glad to be back and collapsed in his bed thinking of Tony. Peter smiled maybe he and Tony could be friends. Peter fell asleep thinking of Tony.


	8. It Was Just A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a nightmare.

Peter was backed up into a wall again and looked to Iron Man with fear.

“I thought you said...” Peter started but didn’t get to finish.

“F*ck What I said Parker! We will always be enemies!” Tony said with anger and charged at Peter. 

Peter woke up sweaty and panicked.

“It was just a dream Tony isn’t your enemy anymore.” Peter repeatedly told himself trying to calm down. Peter checked the time and it was five am. Peter tried not to cry in terror but couldn’t get the thought of Tony attacking him out of his mind.

Then Tony called him. Peter nearly jumped hearing his phone ring but answered the phone still trying to calm down.

“Hey are you okay?” Tony asked worriedly. Peter tried not to whimper and swallowed trying to get it together.

“I had a nightmare... you were attacking me again...” Peter admitted crying silently.

“Hey it’s okay I won’t hurt you anymore I promise.” Tony said trying to calm him down and remind him that they were on the same side now. Peter eventually calmed down and sighed in relief knowing that Tony wasn’t going to hurt him anymore.

~~~~~~

After school Tony picked him up again. Once Peter entered the car Tony hugged him.

“I’m so sorry! You know I will never hurt you again.” Tony said and Peter hugged back and smiled

“yeah I know Tony.” Peter said feeling safe with Tony by his side for once.

“Can we go fight crime together?” Peter asked smiling at him.

“Yeah let’s go.” Tony said smiling back.

~~~~~~

From then on Peter and Tony grew closer no longer afraid of each other and getting along. Peter became like a son to Tony and everything was going perfectly fine. Well until the Avengers got pardoned.


	9. Who’s The Kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers come back!

Tony and Peter were lying on the couch passed out from watching a movie together late last night. 

Tony woke up stretching slightly making sure not to wake up Peter. What day was it? The newly pardoned Avengers were suppose to come tomorrow. Tony sighed not looking forward to it. Peter woke slightly and yawned tiredly. 

“Morning dad.” Peter said snuggling into Tony’s chest. 

“Good morning kid.” Tony said fondly smiling and running his hand through Peter’s hair. Tony loved it when Peter called him ‘dad’. Tony heard a ding from the elevator and got up quickly Peter falling to the floor but thankfully catching himself and looking to the elevator. 

“Hey Tony.” The voice of Rhodey called out and Tony sighed immensely relieved that it wasn’t the Avengers. 

“Hey Rhodey!” Tony said smiling at Rhodes. 

“Stay down kid.” Tony whispered to Peter and slyly made the blanket fall on him. Peter covered himself with the blanket hoping Rhodey didn’t notice him. Clearly Tony didn’t want Rhodey to see that he was here so Peter went with it. 

“What’s up honey bear?” Tony said going around the couch and making sure Rhodey didn’t see Peter. 

“What are you hiding?” Rhodey asked looking around for something amiss. 

“What do you mean?” Tony said blocking Rhodey’s vision of the spot where Peter was hiding. 

“Seriously Tony, you know I can tell when you are hiding something- w-what’s that?” Rhodey said spotting something under the blanket on the floor. Peter knew he was spotted and sat up taking the blanket off of him. 

“Ahh!” Rhodey screamed, Peter laughed and Tony sheepishly smiled. 

“Uhh... surprise?” Tony said shrugging. 

“You have a kid?!” Rhodey yelled at Tony. 

“Noo... I mean ye- no. Peter is my intern.” Tony said as Pete stood up and smiled brightly. 

“I’m Peter Parker.” Peter said holding out his hand. 

“Nice to meet you Peter.” Rhodey said shaking his hand. 

“Why was I never informed of this intern of yours before?” Rhodey asked turning to Tony and glaring at him. 

“You know I was gonna tell you... but I got distracted with everything that’s been going on with the accords and everything...” Tony trailed off knowing that was a poor explanation. 

“Really?” Rhodey asked motioning to Peter. 

“Give us a second please.” He told Peter and and Peter went to the kitchen knowing that Rhodey wanted to talk to Tony alone. Peter didn’t mean to eavesdrop he just had super hearing and he was curious. Peter started making a sandwich for breakfast while listening to their conversation. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a kid!” Rhodey whispered taking Tony by the collar. 

“I mean seriously he looks like a little version of you!” Rhodey said seriously. 

“Rhodey stop he really isn’t my kid he is just an intern!!!” Tony whispered back looking at Rhodes like he was crazy. 

“Really Tony an intern who you woke up with from a night of watching...” Rhodey looked over to see what movie. 

“Star Wars!” Rhodey said giving Tony the same look and letting go of his collar. Tony shrugged. 

“What can I say I got attached to the kid.” Tony said smiling. 

“Also who is Spider-Man?” Rhodey asked and Tony paled. 

“Why do you think I know.” Tony asked. 

“Because I know you Tony, and I’ve seen that Spider-Man has better tech and there hasn’t been any reports of you fighting or chasing him lately.” Rhodey said knowingly. 

“I don’t know who he is, but we made a truce. I help him with tech and fighting crime, occasionally, and he doesn’t beat me or web me up.” Tony said saying part of the truth. 

“He keeps his secret identity but I don’t have to fight him anymore.” Tony said sighing in relief. 

“Okay, yeah that does sound like a pretty good deal.” Rhodey said sighing in frustration. 

“Are you sure you don’t know who he is?” Rhodey asked again desperately wanting to know who Spider-Man is. 

“I know he is trustworthy and a good person.” Tony said smiling. 

“What if he turns on you?” Rhodey asked being precarious. 

“He won’t.” Tony said confidently. Rhodey shook his head. This was unbelievable Tony just blindly trusting someone not just someone his worst enemy. 

“Why do you trust this guy so much? You called him your worst enemy one time.” Rhodey said worried about him. 

“I know I can trust him because he had the chance to kill me many times but didn’t and he always said ‘I don’t want anyone to get hurt’ and ‘please stop fighting me I’m trying to help’. He made some bad mistakes in the past but everyone makes mistakes. Plus after we made the truce he saved me a few times.” Tony said smiling and remembering Peter’s words and actions. 

“fine but you better be right about this guy or I’m the one going to be chasing and fighting him.” Rhodey said protectively. 

“please don’t do that. Don’t go after him.” Tony said protectively. Rhodey looked at him confused but sighed. 

“Fine, now to meet your ‘intern’” Rhodey said quoting the word intern using his hands. 

“He is my intern and don’t ask too many questions.” Tony said protectively. 

Peter finished eating his sandwich happily and heard Tony and Rhodey walk over. 

“Hey kid, how was the sandwich you make me anything?” Tony said hungry and Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Of course it’s right here.” Peter said smugly handing him the empty plate. Tony glared at him and Peter laughed getting out the real plate with another sandwich on it and putting it in front of Tony. 

“Thank you kitty.” Tony said happily taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“You’re welcome mouse.” Peter said chuckling. Rhodey raised his eyebrow at Tony and Tony waved him off signifying that this was normal. 

“Okay... So Peter, where you from?” Rhodey asked 

“Queens.” Peter answered watching Tony eat. 

“Okay...” Rhodey said awkwardly watching Peter carefully. Peter looked to him and stared back. 

“Why are you hurt.” Rhodey said noticing Peter favoring his right side. 

“Tony, what happened to your intern?” Rhodey said angrily. 

“Mr. Rhodes it’s nothing I’m fine it was just a lab accident!” Peter was quick to say covering up that the fact that Sable agents hit him in the side cracking his ribs again. 

“Tony, What happened?” Rhodey insisted. 

“It was an accident. We were working with dangerous chemicals and there was a small explosion and Peter got hurt.” Tony said going with Peter’s story. 

“Don’t worry Rhodey bear I took care of him and he is almost all the way better now.” Tony said reassuringly. 

“Okay good. Also I came here to tell you that the Avengers were planning on coming today instead of tomorrow.” Rhodey said and Tony panicked. 

“When are they coming?” Tony said hurriedly. 

“Later tonight around six.” Rhodey said and Tony sighed in relief. 

“Peter help me clean this room up and moving all your stuff to your room.” Tony said and Peter sighed. 

“You don’t want me to meet the Avengers?” Peter asked sadly “I’m sorry kid but just for now. You stay on my private floor and my lab okay.” Tony said and Peter nodded and started to clean up his stuff. 

“Friday. Don’t let the Avengers meet Peter if Peter is on the elevator don’t let anyone in except me and Rhodey.” Tony commanded. 

“Yes boss.” Friday responded and Tony started cleaning up too. Rhodey sighed at Tony’s protectiveness of Peter and decided to help clean up and help keep Peter a secret. 

~~~~~~

They got done cleaning up the place and putting all of Peter’s belongings in his room and then it was almost three. Tony hugged Peter goodbye. 

“See you later and remember stay up there and don’t come down. I will come for you.” Tony said and Peter nodded reluctantly and went up to Tony’s private floor where Peter’s room was and watched tv trying to find a channel he liked and texted his friends boredly. 

Rhodey and Tony caught up and worked on plans to keep Peter a secret and giving Friday extra commands to help insure that the Avengers never found out that Peter existed. 

~~~~~~

Tony saw that it was five and he ordered Peter pizza while Rhodey helped cook a meal for them. Peter’s pizza arrived and Tony took it to Peter and then informed him that Rhodey was cooking. Tony went down to Rhodey and was greatfull to see that he already had a meal prepared for Peter. 

“Thanks Rhodey, Peter will love it.” Tony said smiling. 

“He better, now hurry up it’s almost six.” Rhodey said shooing Tony and Tony brought the meal to Peter and he did love it and told Tony to say thank you for him. Which Tony did and Rhodey smiled happily. 

~~~~~~

The Avengers arrived at the tower and entered the room just as Tony and Rhodey finished talking about how to keep Clint out of the vents. Tony tensed seeing Steve and tried not to freak out as Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Sam entered the room. Bucky decided to stay in Wakanda, Scott went back to his family, and Wanda and Vision disappeared off into the night. 

“Tony.” Steve said glad to see him again but not so much just feeling guilty for attacking him. 

“Steve.” Tony said putting a hand protectively over his arc reactor on instinct. Tony looked to Natasha avoiding talking to Steve. 

“Welcome back everyone I have some ground rules.” Tony said and Natasha nodded at him to continue. 

“Don’t go on my personal floor stay out of my lab and Clint don’t sneak in through the vents to go on those floors.” Tony said looking to Clint. 

“Okay anything else?” Clint asked. 

“Nope welcome back, you still have your old rooms and your kitchen is stocked.” Tony said feeling relaxed again. 

“Also I made dinner. Good to see you guys again.” Rhodey added in happy to see them all again except Steve. Rhodey knew what happened in Siberia and made sure to stay between Steve and Tony to protect Tony from Steve. 

~~~~~~

Dinner went well everyone getting along and catching up except Steve and Tony. Tony said he forgave Steve but that didn’t make him less afraid or less defensive around him. This is like when he was afraid of Peter for the first time but more severe because Steve actually hurt him and almost killed him on purpose. 

“Why aren’t you two getting along?” Sam asked seeing the tension between them and not liking it. Tony looked at Sam puzzled did Steve not tell them what happened in Siberia. 

“Yeah what’s up?” Clint added and Tony got angry at Steve. 

“You didn’t tell them about Siberia?” Tony asked glaring at Steve. 

“What happened in Siberia?” Natasha asked dangerously looking at Steve threateningly. 

“I didn’t have a reason to.” Steve said and Tony got up going into the elevator and going up to his private floor to see Peter. 

“You going to tell them Cap or should I?” Rhodey said also angry at Steve. 

“Tony told you.” Steve said feeling more guilty. 

“Yes now tell them or I will.” Rhodey threatened and Steve told them everything Rhodey only having to correct him occasionally. Natasha was pissed and stormed out and Clint followed her also angry at Steve and Rhodey left also. Sam was shocked but stayed with Steve. 

“You really messed up man.” Sam said before getting up and started cleaning up the dishes and the food. 

Rhodey went up to Tony’s private floor as Natasha and Clint went down into the training room to talk things out and work out their anger on the mats and punching bags.

~~~~~~

Sam noticed a picture as he was cleaning up. It was a picture of Tony posing with some kid and they were both holding an internship sign but it was upside down and they were giving each other bunny ears. Sam chuckled putting the picture down and decided he would ask about the intern later. 

“Peter Parker.” Sam read quietly smiling at the photo. Sam didn’t know who Peter Parker was but he couldn’t wait to find out. 

“Who’s Peter Parker?” Steve asked looking towards Sam. 

“Damn super hearing... Tony’s intern.” Sam said being vague not trusting Steve anymore. 

“Oh alright.” Steve said hoping it was more. Steve then noticed a photo on the mantle of Tony and some kid enjoying ice cream together. 

“Who’s the kid?” Steve asked looking at the picture curiously. Sam came over and looked at the picture also and recognized Peter in the photo. Maybe he wasn’t just an intern. 

“I don’t know, come on Cap we should head to bed.” Sam suggested trying to keep Steve from finding more about Peter Parker. Whoever he was, intern or more Sam wanted to protect him and right now Steve was the most threatening one to Tony and therefore the most threatenening one to the kid. Steve went to bed and Sam grabbed the pictures to take up to Tony because Sam was pretty sure Tony didn’t want anyone to know about his intern. Sam took the stairs and knocked at the door. 

“Tony I know you said not to come up here but I found some pictures of your intern and I just wanted to give them to you to protect the kid you know.” Sam said awkwardly. Tony opened the door and let him inside. 

“Thanks Sam for keeping Peter a secret.” Tony said thankfully. 

“No problem and I promise I won’t tell the others.” Sam said handing over the photos. 

“Why do you want to keep your intern a secret though?” Sam asked looking around the floor. 

“Well I just don’t want Steve to know and I don’t want to put him in danger.” Tony said looking at the two photos and smiling. 

“Well I will make sure Steve doesn’t find out.” Sam said smiling at Tony. 

“And if you ever need to talk I’m here.” Sam said smiling. 

“Thanks Sam.” Tony said thankfully. 

“Boss Peter seems to be having another nightmare.” Friday said and Tony immediately ran down a hallway to get to Peter’s room. Tony entered a room and Sam stared at the now empty hallway. Why was Peter here? And why was Tony helping him with a nightmare? 

“Sir kindly asks you to leave.” Friday said to Sam and Sam sighed confused but then realized that Peter must be Tony’s son. 

“Okay.” Sam said smiling and leaving the floor going to his room on a lower floor. Tony had a kid! No wonder he was so protective of him. Parker hmm that must be a made up last name for the public, Sam deduced smiling and lying down in bed happily. Peter Stark. Sam couldn’t believe it. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions and Peter Parker was just an intern but Tony sure cared about him a whole lot. Sam needed to tell Clint and Natasha. Sam knew Clint had a secret family so he would be cool with it and Nat was in the middle ground so Nat would be cool with it too. Sam just had to mention the kid in one conversation and the two spies would jump at the opportunity to see if they could meet the intern. 

Sam was sure the two spies wouldn’t hurt the kid and he would even tell them not to tell Steve. Sam wanted to know who Peter Parker was and the only way he knew how to find out was with the help of Natasha and Clint.


	10. Where are you Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation

Sam was walking to Tony floor to see if he could talk to the kid possibly. Sam knew had to come early because Peter looked young like he was still going to school. 

“Hey Tony can I come in?” Sam asked knocking on the door. 

“Tony opened the door and let Sam in. 

“Hey Sam, this is Peter. My intern.” Tony said stepping aside and showing the kid who was smiling happily and was in his pajamas. 

“Hello Peter.” Sam said smiling. 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Wilson.” Peter said happily. 

“Sam is fine.” Sam said smiling softly this kid was adorable. 

“Wanna join us for breakfast?” Tony asked. Tony got out some eggs and bacon. 

“Tony can’t cook so make sure he doesn’t burn anything.” Peter said to Sam quietly. 

“I heard that!” Tony said glaring at Peter. 

“Okay I will help make sure you don’t burn anything.” Sam said to Tony helping him make the eggs and bacon.

Peter smiled smelling the delicious smell of the now cooked and not burnt food. 

“Here you go kitty.” Tony said giving him a plate of eggs and bacon. Peter took a bite and swallowed and hummed happily. 

“Thank you mouse.” Peter said chuckling. 

“And Thanks Sam.” Peter said gratefully. 

“No problem and why the cat and mouse?” Sam said puzzled. 

“Oh it’s our thing.” Tony said smiling at Peter. 

“It’s a long story.” Peter said smiling back. 

“And I’m guessing I’m not going to hear that story?” Sam said looking between the two. 

“Nope sorry Sam.” Tony said happily. 

“Okay, fine, don’t tell me.” Sam said. They had breakfast together and as far as Sam could tell Peter was a great kid and was so not just an intern. Sam left the pair after breakfast and went down to his room and thankfully didn’t run into anyone. 

Later...~~~

Tony got into the armor because Peter just got out of classes and was going to go Spider-Manning. Tony was just about to leave but stopped to get coffe first. Tony was half way out the window when someone called out for him. 

“Tony!” Clint called out. Tony turned around not wanting to stay around too long he needed to help Peter. 

“What?” Tony said the helmet opening and disappearing into the armor. 

“Where are you going?” Clint asked and Tony sighed coming back in and glaring at him. 

“Out.” Tony said wanting to just leave already. Tony knew if he didn’t leave soon Peter would come looking for him and climb up the tower to see what is wrong. 

“Where is out and why are you in such a rush?” Clint asked as Natasha walked into the room. 

“Where are you going Tony.” Natasha asked. “‘Out’” Clint quoted him doing a bad impression of Tony. 

“Can you please just let me go.” Tony said seeing Spider-Man approaching the Tower. 

“Do you need help? Is this a mission?” Clint asked excitedly. 

“No I do not need help and this is not a mission I’m just going out to...” Tony hesitated on telling them. 

“Hey cat!” The distorted voice of Spider-Man came through the open window. 

“What’s the hold up.” Spidey asked tilting his head. 

“Hey it’s Spider-Man!” Clint said getting out his bow. 

“Don’t shoot him!” Tony said flying in front of Peter his helmet going back on. 

“Why are you protecting Spider-Man?” Natasha said putting down her weapons. 

“Was this a bad time?” Spidey asked and Tony glared at him. 

“What do you think, mouse.” Tony said motioning his head towards the two spies and glaring at him. 

“Sorry my bad.” Peter said launching off and swinging away. 

“Bye!” Tony said and jumping out the window after him. 

“Wait!” Clint said chasing after them but stopping at the open window. 

“What the hell! They can’t just leave!” Clint said angrily. 

“Leave it alone Clint we can follow them next time.” Natasha said and Sam walked in. 

“Who are we following next time?” Sam asked noticing Clint by the window. 

“Tony and Spider-Man.” Clint said getting away from the window. 

“Or cat and mouse.” Natasha added. 

“Or at least that’s what they called each other.” Nat said a little angry at Tony for just flying off with Spider-Man. 

“Who was the cat?” Sam asked. 

“Tony.” Clint answered. 

“Why?” Clint said looking at Sam suspiciously. 

“It’s just that earlier today Tony called his intern ‘kitty’ and his intern called him a mouse. They said it was their ‘thing’. I don’t think his intern knows Tony is doing the same thing with Spider-Man except Tony’s the cat this time.” Sam said feeling protective of the kid. 

“Tony has an intern?” Clint said questioning him. 

“And you’ve met him.” Natasha said now looking at Sam questionably. 

“You said Tony called his intern ‘kitty’ and his intern called him a mouse?” Clint said confused. 

“Just like Spider-Man called Tony a cat and Tony called Spidey a mouse.” Clint said trying to figure out what this meant. 

“We can figure out the whole cat and mouse thing later. Sam you know who Tony’s intern is. Who is he and why haven’t we met him.” Natasha said. 

“Well his name is Peter and I don’t think he is just an intern.” Sam said smiling. 

“You haven’t met him because Tony doesn’t want Steve to know about him.” Sam said raising an eyebrow. 

“You think Peter is Tony’s son.” Natasha said. 

“Peter was here last night and Tony helped him when he was having a nightmare.” Sam said shrugging. 

“Plus he was with Tony earlier today in his pajamas.” Sam pointed out. 

“I’m just saying he is so not just an intern.” Sam said smugly. 

“What’s his last name.” Nat asked. 

“Parker.” Sam answered and Nat started looking up stuff about Peter Parker. 

“Apparently Peter Parker is 16 and he has parents, well, dead parents. The kid’s parents Richard and Mary Parker died in a plane crash when Peter was four and was left with his uncle Ben and Aunt May.” Natasha grimaced reading the next part. 

“Turns out uncle Ben died when Peter was 15 and his aunt is all the family he has left.” Natasha said sadly. 

“Wow the kid has been through a lot.” Clint said feeling bad for the kid. 

“No wonder Tony is so protective of the kid.” Sam said frowning. 

“The kids been through so much...” Natasha said feeling a wave of sympathy for him. 

“I think it’s best if we keep this a secret from Steve.” Sam said and both spies nodded knowing they couldn’t trust Steve anymore because of what he did in Siberia. 

“Wanna go out on a mission to find out what Tony is doing with Spider-Man?” Clint asked wanting to do something exciting. 

“Yeah lets go!” Sam said and Natasha smiled following them into the elevator they all stopped when the elevator door opened. 

“Hey guys.” Steve said awkwardly. 

“Hey Steve.” Natasha said as they stepped into the elevator. Steve stepped out of the elevator. 

“Nice seeing you.” Steve said awkwardly as the elevator doors closed again. 

“Back to planning our mission?” Clint asked. 

“Yeah.” Sam said and then they started planning on how to catch Tony find out what he was doing.


	11. Why is Tony Helping Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is on

“So kitty what are we doing on this roof and why do you want me out of my armor?” Tony asked wondering why Peter brought him here. 

“Well to go undercover of course.” Peter said smiling at Tony. 

“Go undercover? Why would we need to do that?” Tony asked obliviously. 

“Because I figured out who is following us!” Peter said looking over the edge of the roof. 

“Who?” Tony asked 

“Well mouse take a look.” Peter said and Tony went over and saw that Natasha and Clint were across the street. 

“Good spot, kitty. Okay how do we lose them.” Tony said fully trusting Peter. 

“Do you trust me?” Peter asked and Tony looked at him worriedly. 

“Yes but why?” Tony said cowering under the gaze of Peter. 

“Hang onto me and try not to scream.” Peter said and Tony’s eyes widened. 

“Are you sure?” Tony said nervously. 

“Come on Tony you want to get away from them right?” Peter asked and Tony nodded and held onto Peter. Peter then webbed Tony up making sure Tony wouldn’t fall off. 

“Ready?” Peter asked. 

“No not really but let’s go.” Tony said and Peter took off swinging away. Tony almost screamed but managed to keep it down to a terrified whimper. Peter then landed in the subway and Tony let go of him ready to hurl. 

“Oh my gosh. We are never doing that again!” Tony said out of breath. Peter took his hand and started dragging Tony to his hidden headquarters. 

“Where are we going?!” Tony asked trying to keep up with Peter. 

“Just follow me!” Peter said crawling through a hidden door. Tony followed and stood up once he was on the other side and dusted himself off. 

“What is this place?” Tony said looking around and gaped. 

“This is the Spider-Man headquarters.” Peter said showing him the place and taking off his mask. 

“Karen activate protocol the cat is here as a friend.” Peter said and then panels opened up showing off all the different Spider-Man suits and his work space which actually looked a lot like Tony’s but more advanced. 

“How?” Was all Tony said shocked and a little jealous. 

“What can I say I learned a lot from you Tony and I read a lot.” Peter said smiling. 

“This is insane.” Tony said looking around. 

“How do you keep this place hidden?” Tony said looking at the walls. 

“This place is actually an abandoned subway track.” Peter said opening up a wall and showing the rest of the track that was old and dusty. 

“How did you get all this stuff down here?” Tony asked impressed. 

“I’m Spider-Man I can get away with it also the tunnels block out any signals that’s why I always knew you couldn’t follow me into the subway. You wouldn’t be able to find me.” Peter smiled smugly. 

“What about the WiFi?” Tony asked confused. Peter pointed to a device in the middle of the room. 

“What is that?” Tony asked approaching it. 

“That can receive and send any signal and it is completely hidden under the radar.” Peter said smiling. 

“Did you build this?!” Tony asked impressed. 

“Yup!” Peter said happily. 

“I am thoroughly impressed.” Tony said looking around some more. 

“Karen activate protocol I hear something.” Peter said putting on his mask again while everything was hidden away and the lights went down only leaving the look of the abandoned subway track left. 

“Come on let’s go!” Peter whispered and motioned to the empty track. 

“Did you bring something here that they could track you with!” Peter whispered angrily as they walked down the empty track. 

“Umm...” Tony then pointed to the arc reactor he didn’t really need anymore. 

“Sorry?” Tony said sheepishly. 

“Really Tony!?” Peter whisper yelled. 

“Come on let’s get out of the subway.” Peter whispered then brought Tony to the other hidden exit he had. Tony felt guilty but followed Peter knowing he would be lost without him. 

~~~~~~

Clint noticed Iron Man and Spider-Man land on a roof. 

“They stopped running.” Clint said to Natasha. 

“Why is Tony getting out of the armor?” Natasha asked rhetorically. 

“I think they see us!” Clint said noticing Spider-Man looking over the edge. 

“they are going to run again. We have to move fast.” Natasha said watching them carefully. 

“Shoot Tony isn’t going back into the armor Spider-Man is swinging them both away!” Clint said panicking. 

“Sam!-“ “I got em!” Sam said following them 

“they went into the subway I’ve lost them.” Sam said disappointed. 

“We are on our way over.” Natasha said as they ran over. 

“What’s that?” Clint asked as Natasha got out a device that looked like it was tracking something. 

“I found out how to track Tony’s arc reactor.” Natasha said smiling. 

“How did you rig that up?” Clint asked. 

“Asked in a favor.” Natasha said as they walked into the subway where Tony was. 

“Where did the signal go?” Clint asked looking at the device. 

“The tunnel is blocking the signal!” Natasha said annoyed. 

“You go ahead I will track him from above.” Nat said leaving the subway. 

“Alright.” Clint said “wait!” Clint said stopping Nat from leaving. 

“Sam? Sam can you hear me?” Clint said and all he got was static and the broken voice of Sam. 

“We won’t be able to talk to each other.” Clint said. 

“Then let’s search the subway together. You go that way I will go this way.” Natasha said and they split up looking for Tony and Spider-Man. Clint ran into Sam while they were looking. 

“Hey Clint I think I found something!” Sam said going onto the track. “Where are you going!” Clint said like he was crazy. 

“Here.” Sam said pushing away some old metal that lead to an opening. 

“Wanna go in before we get ran over?” Sam said crawling through. 

“Yeah let’s go.” Clint said following him. 

“What is this place?” Clint asked looking around at the empty track. 

“Looks like an abandoned subway track.” Natasha said and Clint turned around surprised. 

“Is there any sign of them anywhere?” Sam asked. 

“I saw some foot prints going this way for a while but it looks like they left.” Natasha said sighing. 

“Then what are we still doing down here?” Clint said wanting to go after them. 

“Well I was waiting for you.” Nat said smiling. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Clint said and they left the track. 

“Any luck in tracking Tony?” Sam asked as they walked out of the subway. 

“It says he is back at the tower.” Natasha said sighing dissatisfied. 

“Well this was a bust.” Clint said frustrated. 

“Why is Tony helping Spider-Man?” Sam asked. 

“Because I’m pretty sure that just a few months ago it said in the paper that Tony and Spider-Man were enemies.” Sam said bringing up a newspaper article that he found in the subway. 

“Maybe Tony and Spider-Man made an alliance.” Natasha said grabbing the paper and skimming over it. 

“Maybe... or maybe Tony found out who Spider-Man was.” Sam said having read further into the article. 

“That’s why they were enemies? Because Tony wanted to find out who Spider-Man was?” Clint asked not having seen the article. 

“Yeah it says here Tony was hell bent on finding out who Spider-Man was and that’s the only reason they fought.” Natasha said reading from the article. 

“The only reason?” Clint said confused. 

“That couldn’t have been the only reason.” Natasha said reading further into the article. 

“I will see if there are any videos online of their fights.” Natasha said after a while handing the paper to Clint. 

“Here look at this.” Nat said bringing up a video and they all watched it together. 

~~~video~~~

“Oh come on just help me spider boy!” Tony’s voice from his suit came out angry and mad while punching a bad guy and rupulser blasting another one. 

“Wow Tin-can didn’t know you needed my help!” Spider-Man said joyfully webbing some bad guys up. 

“I told you not to call me that!” Iron Man said frustrated and Spider-Man laughed his voice modulater making it sound more like static. 

“I’m going to get you after this!” Stark said knocking out another robber. 

“You might need to stick around to talk to the police see ya later!” Spidey said webbing up one of the last two guys and swung away. Tony growled angrily and knocked out the last guy not waiting for the police and going after Spider-Man. 

“Hey come back here!” Tony yelled chasing him. 

~~~end~~~

Then the video ended and Clint tilted his head. 

“You think Spidey teased Tony enough that Tony would attack him?” Clint asked going over the paper in his hands. 

“Yeah, no doubt that is why they became enemies in the first place.” Natasha concluded. 

“Let’s get back to the tower and confront Tony about this.” Sam said and the two spies nodded and continued walking back to the tower. 

~~~~~~

They arrived at the tower and went up to the floor Tony was on. When they stepped onto the floor they saw Tony cowering away from Steve and Peter in front of Tony defending him. 

“I’m done playing games kid, stay out of it or I will make you!” They heard Steve say and they all acted fast Clint shooting an arrow at Steve hitting him in the shoulder and Sam flying towards him and knocking him down while Natasha tased him and pinned him against the ground. 

“What did you do!” Natasha demanded putting pressure on the arrow making Steve whither in pain. 

“I didn’t mean to.” Steve said wincing in pain. Sam was calming down Tony with Peter while Clint had another arrow pointed at Steve threateningly. 

“What happened?” Sam asked Peter. 

“Steve got mad at Tony and hit him and I got in between them and Steve almost attacked me before you came in.” Peter explained trying not to panic as he hugged Tony to keep himself from crying. Tony was calm enough to hug Peter back and glare at Steve. 

“He won’t hurt you I promise I won’t let that happen.” Tony said quietly to Peter as Peter started to cry the terrifying feeling of not being allowed to defend himself coming back. Clint got angry and shot Cap with another arrow and Steve yelled out in pain. 

“Don’t you dare even think of hurting the kid or Tony again.” Clint said angrily glaring at Steve. 

“I’m sorry.” Steve said weakly seeing he messed up again. 

“You better be.” Clint said and shot another arrow at Steve this time shooting him with a powerful tranquilizer. Steve passed out and Natasha got off of him to go see if Tony and Peter were okay and Clint followed. Peter was calming down as Tony comforted him. 

“Hey you guys alright?” Clint asked worriedly and Tony nodded slightly, hugging Peter tighter. Sam got up to look around to see if there were signs of a struggle and Natasha watched as Clint stood up and watched Steve just glaring at him. Peter and Tony calmed down as Natasha promised that they were protected and Steve would never hurt them again. 

~~~~~~

“Now tell me exactly what happened.” Sam said to Peter after they all settled down, Clint and Nat took care of Steve while Sam went up with Tony and Peter to Tony’s personal floor. 

~~~Flahsback time!~~~

Tony high fives Peter as they arrive at the tower coming in through the window. Peter no longer in his spider-man suit. Tony put Peter down and smiled at him. 

“How did you like it?” Tony asked as they went inside. 

“That was awesome we have to do it again sometime.” Peter said excitedly; flying with Tony was awesome and not as terrifying as he thought it would be. 

“What were you guys doing?” Steve asked and Peter jumped surprised by his presence and got behind Tony knowing he was dangerous. 

“Why do you want to know Rogers.” Tony said with hate, glad to have Peter behind him to protect him. 

“Also who is the kid?” Steve asked curiously. 

“None of your business.” Tony said protectively. 

“What were you doing with the kid?” Steve asked again this time stepping forward making Tony step back and Peter step to the side to avoid getting stepped on. Steve started looking at Peter trying to peice things together. 

“What did he do to you?” Steve asked approaching the kid and frowning. Peter just stepped back scared of Steve. 

“Hey get away from him!” Tony said pushing Steve back and away from Peter. Steve glared at Tony. 

“Stay away from him.” Tony said dangerously holding up his watch gauntlet ready to fire it at Steve if necessary. 

“Tony What were you doing to the kid.” Steve said calmly. 

“I wasn’t doing anything to him we were just flying.” Tony said making sure to stay between Peter and Steve. 

“Why did he have bruises then?” Steve said and Tony backed up. 

“I saved him.” Tony said making sure Peter was hidden behind him. 

“Really because I don’t believe that for a second.” Steve said getting angry. 

“Now move out of the way.” Steve said glaring at Tony. 

“No.” Tony said bravely. Steve moved to shove Tony out of the way and Tony blasted him in the chest throwing Steve back and Steve attacked Tony punching him in the face. Peter was quick to get in between them stopping Steve from attacking Tony. 

“Get out of the way.” Steve said wanting to get to Tony. 

“No.” Peter said making sure Steve didn’t attack Tony anymore. 

“Stay out of this kid.” Steve said not wanting to hurt the kid. 

“No.” Peter said getting in a fighting stance. Peter realized he couldn’t use his super strength but he had to at least try to defend Tony. 

“I’m done playing games kid, stay out of it or I will make you!” Steve said getting ready to attack. 

~~~End of Flashback~~~

”and that’s when you came in.” Peter explained leaving out the part where he had super strength and had an actual chance against Captain America and the part where he was Spider-Man. 

“Tony?” Sam asked looking to Tony to confirm that story. 

“Yeah it happened like that.” Tony said hugging Peter again. 

“Why do you guys have to fight so much.” Sam said stressed. 

“I mean seriously, why can’t you guys just get along.” Sam said starting to pace. 

“Ask Rogers.” Tony said and Sam backed off going into the elevator and leaving. 

“Well so much for keeping you a secret kid.” Tony said hugging Peter again. 

“Yeah...” Peter said hugging back.


	12. Why is Peter on the Ceiling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint finds and talks to Peter

Natasha woke up for a midnight snack and then heard something like someone breathing? Natasha looked around for the source and then she looked up and almost screamed. Peter was sleeping on the ceiling. Natasha not knowing what to do messaged Tony. Tony came in the room tiredly. 

“What’s wrong with Peter?” Tony said trying to figure out where he was. 

“Oh...” Tony said spotting him sleeping on the ceiling. 

“Oh? Why is Peter on the ceiling?!” Nat whispered angrily. 

“Well we were testing some glue...” Tony said trailing off too tired to explain it.

“Glue!? Why were you testing it on the ceiling?” Natasha said baffled. 

“It was his idea he wanted to see if he could stick to the ceiling.” Tony said looking at Peter and smiling. 

“Why?” Natasha said looking at the sleeping Peter. 

“He wanted to know if he could stick to things like Spider-Man.” Tony said looking at Peter and tilting his head. 

“Why he thought that compound wouldn’t just stick him to the ceiling I don’t know.” Tony said tiredly yawing. 

“He wanted to figure out how Spider-Man sticks to things?” Natasha asked 

“yeah that.” Tony said jumbling his words a bit. 

“When will he come off of the ceiling?” Natasha said a bit worried. 

“I’m not sure...” Tony said a bit worried to. Natasha then started putting the couch cushions under where Peter was so when he did fall he didn’t hit the hard ground. 

“I hope he isn’t stuck there too long.” Natasha said finishing putting a landing area under Peter. 

“Yeah me too.” Tony said staring at Peter. 

“I’ll watch over him you can sleep.” Tony said getting a cup of coffee. 

“You should really sleep more Tony.” Natasha said knowing Tony stayed up all night in his lab the night before and only got a couple hours of sleep. 

“I could watch him.” Natasha said trying to get Tony to sleep more. 

“No I need to do it. He is my responsibility.” Tony said taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Tony-“ “I will watch after him.” Tony insisted, taking a huge gulp of his coffee. Natasha sighed knowing Tony wouldn’t change his mind. 

“Just get him to bed when he unsticks.” Natasha said going to bed. Tony sighed in relief and looked up at Peter tiredly. 

“Peter.” Tony called out grabbing his poking stick. 

“You better wake up or I’m gonna poke you.” Tony said lifting the stick up to Peter. Peter woke up his spider sense warning him that Tony was about to poke him and he fell from the ceiling and landed on the cushions confused. 

“Tony?” Peter said confused almost panicked. 

“How did I get here?” Peter asked and Tony picked him up like he was a little kid. 

“Tony stop it.” Peter resisted a little but gave up too tired and snuggled into Tony’s chest. 

“We’re going to bed kid.” Tony said smiling and walking to Peter’s bedroom. 

“Goodnight bambino.” Tony said tucking Peter in. 

“Goodnight Dad.” Peter said half asleep. Tony smiled happily and closed the door. Tony always loved it when Peter called him dad. Tony turned around about to go back then stopped in his tracks. 

“So Tony care to tell me why Peter called you dad?” Natasha said narrowing her eyes at him. 

“Uh- Well... I- ummm... “ Tony stammered not prepared to be questioned this early. 

“So he is your son.” Natasha said and Tony started to panic. 

“No! He isn’t my son! He is just an intern!” Tony said trying to stray away from the idea because it wasn’t true but he wish it was. 

“Peter Stark.” Natasha said smiling at Tony who just had his head down shamefully. 

“Your son has been through a lot with the Parkers.” Natasha said protectively of Peter. 

“Were you even there to help him through all of that.” Natasha said angrily. 

“Because it seems to me you were fighting him at the time.” Natasha said holding up the paper of Tony fighting Spider-Man. 

“I didn’t know who he was...” Tony said guiltily. 

“How did you find out about Peter being...” Tony trailed off still feeling guilty for not being there for Peter. 

“I knew it when I saw him on the ceiling plus you are bad at lying.” Natasha said smirking. 

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Tony said desperately. 

“Okay I won’t tell but Clint is so going to know about the whole son thing.” Natasha said smiling smugly. 

“No, he isn’t actually my son.” Tony said with embarrassement. 

“Yeah right.” Natasha said smiling and Tony shook his head hiding his smile. 

~~~~~~

Natasha told Clint about Peter being Tony’s son and he celebrated saying 

“I knew it!” And then continued to bounce around happily just waiting till he could see Peter again.

”Hey Peter!” Clint said happily through the vents. 

“Clint?!” Peter said surprised and confused. 

“Why are you in my room?” Peter asked as Clint came down from the vent and landed on Peter’s floor. 

“Well I came to check on you mini Stark.” Clint said happily. Peter blushed at the nickname. 

“W-What?” Peter stuttered confused. 

“You are Tony’s kid right?” Clint said tilting his head and winking at him. 

“No I’m just an intern.” Peter said frowning at Clint. 

“Oh really?” Clint said smirking. 

“Why was Tony carrying you to bed last night then. And why did you call him dad?” Clint said happily and Peter blushed embarrassed. 

“I- i...” Peter didn’t have an answer and Clint smiled. 

“Knew it, Stark.” Clint said smiling at Peter. Peter glared at Clint and Clint laughed. 

“You are just like your dad.” Clint said ruffling Peter’s hair. Peter sighed annoyed by Clint’s behavior 

“My dad is dead.” Peter said glaring at Clint. Clint sighed and frowned at Peter. 

“Right, but you know Tony is your real dad right?” Clint asked now looking at Peter with pity. 

“What?” Peter said confused. 

“Clint stop it I know he isn’t my real dad.” Peter said closing in on himself and pulling his knees up to his chest. Clint looked at Peter sadly and sighed. Maybe he was wrong and Peter was just an intern. 

“I’m sorry kid.” Clint said sitting next to him. 

“Wanna hug from your uncle Clint.” Clint said smiling smugly and Peter chuckled hugging him tightly. 

“It’s okay if he isn’t your real dad.” Clint said hugging him back and petting his hair. 

“He sure acts like he’s your dad and he sure cares about you like your his son. That’s all that matters.” Clint said kissing him on the head and then hugs him tighter. 

“Thank you Clint.” Peter said gratefully and smiled up at him. 

“You take care of yourself and him alright.” Clint said ruffling his hair again. 

“Okay uncle Clint.” Peter said smiling. 

“Let’s go eat breakfast.” Clint said standing up and offering his hand. Peter took his hand greatfully letting Clint help him stand up and they walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. 

“So kid what do you want.” Clint said looking through the cereals. 

“Lucky Charms.” Peter said excitedly. 

“Alright Lucky Charms it is.” Clint said getting out the Lucky Charms and two bowls. Clint poured out the Lucky Charms as Peter got out the milk and spoons. Peter poured his milk and then handed the milk to Clint. Peter then heard footsteps of someone coming in the hallway but he ignored it knowing he wasn’t supposed to hear someone from that far away. 

“You live here Peter?” Clint asked pouring his milk into his cereal. 

“Kinda Tony let’s me stay over whenever I need to and I visit my aunt May every now and then.” Peter said feeling like this place was home for him. Clint then stopped eating his cereal and got out his bow and some arrows from a hidden compartment. 

“What are you-” Peter asked then stopped himself hearing the heavy footsteps of Steve Rogers come closer. Peter hid behind the counter knowing a place where Steve wouldn’t be able to see him. Clint kept his arrows and bow nearby and started eating his cereal moving Peter’s bowl closer to his so it looked like he just got two bowls of cereal. Steve walked into the kitchen and started making coffee. 

“Hey Clint.” He said still trying to wake up. 

“Hey.” Clint said continuing to eat his cereal. 

“Why did you get two bowls of cereal?” Steve asked suspiciously. 

“And two spoons... you expecting someone to join you?” Steve asked curiously. 

“Umm yeah was waiting for Sam to wake up.” Clint said making sure Steve didn’t touch Peter’s cereal. 

“Lucky Charms? I thought you would have picked something more healthy.” Steve said standing across from Clint. 

“Yeah well I can eat whatever I want.” Clint said glaring at him. 

“But you don’t know when Sam will come up, his cereal will get soggy.” Steve said taking the bowl from Clint and takig a bite. Clint glared at him and got more agitated. Peter wanted to stop Steve from eating his cereal but stayed hidden trying to stay as quiet as he could. 

“So you are just going to eat it for him?” Clint said angrily. 

“Well Sam wouldn’t want soggy cereal.” Steve said smiling and Clint sighed trying to calm down. 

“Plus he can just get more.” Steve said and Clint almost lost his cool but let it go. 

“Yeah you’re right.” Clint said eating his cereal trying not to glare at Steve as Steve took another bite of Peter’s cereal. 

“Where did the kid go?” Steve asked listening carefully for him. 

“He left.” Clint said not letting it show that he got a little nervous. 

“I heard him earlier before I came in.” Steve said stepping around the counter and Peter tensed, silently moving towards Clint so he wouldn’t be found. Steve made a sudden move looking at where Peter previously was. 

“Huh he really left.” Steve said going back to where he was. Peter tried not to sigh in relief and just kept breathing as silently as he could. Clint just nodded trying not to show his relief either but calmed down. Peter tried not to let panic set in as he was almost caught by Steve. 

“Yeah that’s what I said why didn’t you believe me.” Clint said only a showing a little anger towards Steve. 

“I guess I just wanted to talk to him you know and apologize.” Steve said putting his head down guiltily and taking another bite of cereal. 

“Apologize for almost attacking him.” Clint said letting his anger show. 

“Y-Yeah.” Steve stuttered feeling even more guilty. 

“I could of hurt him real bad or maybe even killed him.” Steve said starting to tear up just wanting to take it all back. Clint sighed feeling a tiny bit sympathetic and Peter frowned reminded of the time when Tony said almost exact same thing when Tony almost attacked him on his second day of the internship. 

“Screw you Steve Rogers.” Peter whispered quietly and stood up facing Steve. 

Steve stepped back surprised and looked at Peter bewildered. 

“I hate you.” Peter said glaring at Steve. 

“I know and you have every right to.” Steve said looking down at the cereal. 

“Sorry for eating your cereal.” Steve said now realizing the cereal was for Peter. Peter then stormed out of the room going to his bedroom. 

“Great you stole his cereal and scared him off.” Clint said frustrated going after Peter. 

“Good job Steve you messed things up again and you scared a child.” Steve said to himself running his hands through his hair. 

~~~~~~

“Peter!” Clint said knocking at Peter’s door. 

“I’m sorry.” Clint said leaning his head against the door. 

“Please let me in.” Clint said backing up and looking at the door sadly. The door opened and Clint walked in. 

“Peter?” Clint said hesitantly walking in the room. Clint looked and saw that Peter was under his covers, crying silently. 

“Peter...” Clint said sitting down on the bed and placing his hand on Peter’s leg. 

“I’m sorry breakfast didn’t go well.” Clint said sadly. 

“It’s not your fault.” Peter said burying his face in his pillow. 

“I’m scared of him.” Peter admitted looking at Clint with tears in his eyes. 

“I know Peter but I will protect you I won’t let him hurt you.” Clint said protectively. 

“But what if you aren’t here what if...” Peter shivered hugging his blanket tighter. 

“Don’t worry about the ‘What ifs’ just focus on the present.” Clint said lying down next to Peter. 

“Ya know kid I promise to protect you and I will even train you to defend yourself.” Clint said lying on his side and smiling at Peter. 

“R-really!” Peter said looking at him stunned. 

“Of course Peter and remember you’re smaller than him that means you won’t be able to over power him. Plus he has super strength but you are faster so if you ever find yourself corned by Steve don’t be afraid to run away and call out for help.” Clint said wanting to protect Peter and Peter nodded wiping away his tears. Peter then hugged Clint. 

“Thank you.” Peter said snuggling into Clint’s chest. 

“No problem kid.” Clint said hugging back and resting his head on top of Peter’s. 

“You’ll be alright.” Clint said letting go and ruffling Peter’s hair. Peter chuckled softly and looked at Clint smiling. 

“So when are we going to start training!” Peter asked excitedly. 

“How bout today.” Clint said getting up and smiling at Peter. Peter got up and hugged Clint again. Clint chuckled and hugged back happily. 

“Come on. Get a t-shirt and shorts on and meet me in the training room in twenty minutes don’t worry I will sneak you something for breakfast.” Clint said leaving Peter’s room. Peter nodded and smiled brightly excited to finally get proper training and from Clint!


	13. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint teaches Peter how to defend himself

Peter sighed softly looking at Clint happily. 

“Thanks Clint.” Peter then realized he would have to make sure not to use any of his superpowers around Clint and suddenly training became more nerve racking and less exciting. 

“Here hit this bag as hard as you can.” Clint said standing behind a punching bag. Peter punched the bag lightly like if he was hitting a civilian that got effected by Devil’s Breath. 

“Here let me fix your stance.” Clint said telling him what to do and how to punch. Peter punched just a little harder under the instruction of Clint. 

“You’re strong Peter. Why are you holding back?” Clint asked noticing some of Peter’s punches were significantly stronger than his normal punch. 

“I’m not holding back.” Peter said punching the bag again this time enough that it knocked Clint back with it. 

“Sorry!” Peter said stopping. 

“Are you okay!” Peter said worried. Clint laughed and Peter looked at him confused. 

“I’m fine Peter and that was awesome how strong are you!” Clint said excitedly. 

“I mean I’ve been working out I am not that strong.” Peter said blushing and covering his face with his hands. 

“Okay Peter let’s spar now.” Clint suggests and Peter got more nervous he really had to keep his powers under control. He really didn’t want to hurt Clint and he knew he couldn’t always listen to his spider sense or Clint would get suspicious. He was going to have to let Clint hit him. F*ck. 

“Okay.” Peter said hesitantly getting scared. 

“This is just practice Peter I won’t attack you I am just going to teach you some moves.” Clint said reassuringly. Peter calmed down the best he could and got onto he mat with Clint. Clint and Spid- Peter got in a fighting stance. Peter had to remind himself that he was fighting Clint as Peter Parker and not Spider-Man. 

“Now try to hit me.” Clint said and Peter tensed. 

“Come on Peter you can do it.” Clint encouraged him and Peter sighed focusing on Clint’s stance trying to find a way he could beat Clint. Peter attacked keeping his strength down just enough to make sure if he actually got a hit in he wouldn’t hurt Clint too bad. Clint blocked most of his hits staying on defense and not attacking back like he promised. Peter stopped once he hit Clint in the ribs just barely making him stumble. 

“Nice job Peter.” Clint congratulated him then gave him some tips on his form and technique. 

“Okay this time I’m going to try to hit you. Don’t let me.” Clint said and Peter nodded following his instincts his spider sense helping him dodge Clint’s attacks. Peter froze for a second reminding himself that he couldn’t dodge too much and Clint hit him in the chest and Peter purposely staggered back not using any of his strength to try to stay standing. 

Luckily Clint didn’t say anything about it and just told him not to get distracted. Clint started teaching Peter some new moves and Peter learned quickly trying his best not to let his powers show but still trying to perfect the moves he was being taught. 

Clint smiled proudly as Peter perfected yet another move. 

“Hey let’s take a lunch break.” Clint said panting tiredly and Peter smiled not as tired but exaggerated his tiredness a little bit. 

“Yeah I would love some lunch!” Peter said gratefully. Hopefully he can sneak away from Clint after lunch and eat one of his special protein bars Tony made for him to keep up with his metabolism. 

~~~~~~

Clint and Peter went to the kitchen for lunch and was surprised to see Tony, Sam, and Natasha already having sandwiches. 

“Hey kitty where have you been?” Tony questioned Peter as they walked in. 

“I was training with Clint!” Peter said happily. 

“Hope you didn’t hurt my kid.” Tony said glaring at Clint. 

“I didn’t hurt him I swear.” Clint said putting his hands up in surrender. 

“How did training go?” Natasha asked Clint. 

“He is a fast learner and actually a pretty good fighter.” Clint said looking proudly at Peter. 

“So you are training him now. Why’s that?” Sam asked tilting his head. 

“He was scared... of Steve.” Clint said hesitantly. 

“I was just teaching him how to defend himself.” Clint said calmly. 

“Thanks Clint for teaching him.” Tony said gratefully hugging Peter. 

“Can I train him too.” Natasha said and Tony narrows his eyes at her. 

“Fine but don’t you dare hurt him.” Tony said protectively holding Peter closer. 

“Don’t worry I would never hurt Peter.” Natasha said honestly protective of Peter too. 

“I made you a sandwich kid and I brought you this.” Tony said giving him his special protein bar. 

“Yes!” Peter said opening it and taking a bite happily. 

“Thank you Mr. Stark.” Peter said happily and started eating. Tony smiled and took a bite of his own sandwich.

~~~~~~

Everyone ate lunch happily and everything was fine until Steve came into the room. 

Peter heard the footsteps of Steve before anyone else and casually moved in front of Tony to protect him. Steve came into the room and everyone went silent. 

Tony hugged Peter keeping both him and Peter as far from Steve as possible. Clint glared at Steve, and Natasha glared too, getting in front of Peter and Tony, to keep Steve away from them. 

“I see I’m still not wanted.” Steve said sadly turning around and leaving. Peter and Tony sighed in relief while Clint and Natasha let their guard down. 

“Are we ever going to forgive him guys.” Sam said sadly. 

“Yeah maybe one day but not yet.” Natasha said still angry at Steve for almost hurting Peter. 

“Yeah, he almost hurt Peter and now Peter is afraid of him.” Clint pointed out going over to the kid to see if he was okay. 

“I’m alright.” Peter said noticing Clint, and hugging Tony for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make more later but this is it for now

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna try to get all the chapters out fairly quickly I forgot what my story is about I am digging up my old stories and putting them on here so


End file.
